


Some day when my dreams come true

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Being Hunted, Blood and Violence, Hunters & Hunting, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, Lost Love, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poisoning, Psychological Torture, Reunions, Snow White Elements, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Prince Armitage Hux disappeared after Snoke killed his father, the king, and took the throne. He has kept Armitage locked away for 20 years. When Armitage finally finds a chance to escape, Snoke tasks his finest huntsman and apprentice, Kylo Ren with hunting down the forgotten prince and bringing him back- alive. Unknown to Kylo, the man he is looking for is his childhood best friend, and the prince he swore to protect all those years ago. Will he finish his duty and return the prince to Snoke, or will Kylo protect his childhood crush and the prince he swore to protect till his last breath?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2019





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I was blessed to work with the wonderful [firstorderdaddies](https://firstorderdaddies.tumblr.com/) for the 2019 KBB. Their prompt was something based off Snow White and the Huntsman (which I haven't seen), so I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Title from "Some Day My Prince Will Come" from Disney's Snow White.

“Your form is sloppy Benjamin! Straighten up, don’t extend your arm out so much, and keep your other limbs close to your body.” Knight Captain Rae Sloane’s voice rises easily over the clash of blades that echoes in the training yard. “Do you want to lose a hand? If you can’t keep yourself safe, how are you going to protect the prince?”

Armitage looks up from where he’s lounging under the large apple tree at the mention of the prince. Rae and Ben are sparring a few meters away with wooden practice swords, it’s an activity they’ve done nearly daily since Ben came to Arkanis four years ago. Rae had seen something in Ben and decided to train him as the private guard to Arkanis’ crown prince, Armitage himself. Ben still has a long way to go, but he’s proved to be a good friend. 

Ben grunts in frustration and instead of following Rae’s instructions, he tries to attack her head on with brute strength. While Ben is tall for his age, Rae still has over half a meter in height on him and years of experience under her belt. It takes little for her to disarm Ben and give him a solid whack on the behind with the flat of her practice blade.

Ben’s shocked faced brings out a burst of laughter from Armitage. Rae is not amused; her voice conveys the disappointment that she’s feeling with Ben. “Your hot head is going to get you into trouble if you keep letting it control you instead of thinking things through and listening when advice is given to you.” Her tone makes Armitage want to do better, even though he’s not the one in trouble. “We’re done for the day. Get yourself cleaned up and see to your studies. If you’re lucky and are willing to be attentive then perhaps we will work on your form after dinner.”

For Ben, the cold dismissal is a slap to the face, he even looks as though he’s been physically hit as Rae stalks off. Disappointing Knight Captain Rae Sloane is not something anyone wishes to do; Ben is lucky he got off so lightly.

“Well you’ve done it now.” Armitage sets his book aside and goes over to help his friend up. “I’ve never seen her so angry that she’d walk away from someone she’s training.” It takes some effort to pull Ben up but Armitage manages. “That’s saying something when she has to train me and I have no interest in taking up the sword beyond what I need to know. If you want to begin to make this right you’re going to have to work hard and actually listen to what Rae tells you.”

“Maybe I don’t want to make this right!” Ben shouts, sticking his tongue out at Armitage childishly. “Maybe I think all of this is stupid!” He pushes past Armitage, their shoulders bumping, and swings up onto the thick lower branch of the apple tree that Armitage had been sitting against, disappearing higher up into the leaves.

Sighing in irritation Armitage turns and walks over, peering up to see that Ben has made himself comfortable lounging on one of the larger branches and clearly sulking. “Ben come down. There are more productive ways to spend your time than running away and hiding from your problems.”

Ben doesn’t even look at him when he speaks, “Why don’t you come up here and make me come down!”

He and Ben are only two years apart, and yet in moments like this those two years seem like twenty. At thirteen Armitage is always being told how mature he is. His maturity comes from his upbringing, mainly his father’s heavy-handed parenting and high expectations. Ben on the other hand still acts like a spoiled child more often than not. He attends all the same classes as Armitage, both of them taught by Armitage’s private tutor. Added to this Ben is being hand trained by the kingdom’s greatest knight so that he can serve both as Armitage’s personal guard and to replace Rae as knight captain one day.

Not wanting to cede to Ben’s tantrum, Armitage tries to reason with is friend. “Are you really going to make me climb all the way up there? Don’t you want to talk over what’s happened?”

“We can talk up here,” comes Ben’s insolent reply.

Pushing away his irritation, Armitage makes sure his books is set somewhere safe before he climbs up the tree. Ben move to make room for Armitage to sit next to him. “Will you talk now? I know there’s something bothering you. You don’t usually act out like that; Rae’s reaction was justified but I want to know what brought it on. As your future monarch, and best friend, I am obligated to listen to your woes.”

Ben huffs a small laugh, shifting so that he can lean against Armitage. “You make it sound like a chore.

Armitage says nothing, waiting on Ben to say something. It’s clear that Ben is truly upset about whatever is on his mind. Armitage wraps his arm around his friend’s shoulder and running his hand through Ben’s hair in a gesture that he knows to be soothing.

It doesn’t take long for Ben to crack. “What if I’m never good enough?” He plasters himself to Armitage’s side, clinging tightly to him. “If I never get better, never become the best, then I can’t be your personal guard. Knight Captain Sloane will send me away and I’ll never be able to see you again!”

“Ben,” Armitage turns so that he can cup Ben’s face tenderly, “I will never let that happen. Even if you don’t become my personal guard, I won’t let anyone separate us. If I have to, I’ll make an official title for you when I’m king. Royal Best Friends sounds perfect.”

That earns him a chuckle and a grin, “I’ll be the best Royal Best friend ever, even if it never becomes an official title.”

Unable to help themselves, both boys are soon giggling, leaning against each other to keep from falling out of the tree. Their moods are much improved.

When their laughter stops, they wiggle around so that they’re both sitting against the trunk of the tree, cuddling and watching the soldiers as the practice. If he could, Armitage would spend every day hiding up here with Ben, away from all his duties and worries.

Sadly, the peaceful reprieve doesn’t last.

From the ground below someone clears their throat to get the boys’ attention. “Prince Armitage your father has summoned you.” Armitage pulls away from Ben, who has dozed off, to see his father’s private guard Opan staring up at him. Opan is the only person who always knows where to find Armitage and Ben, he seems to have found every one of their hiding spots. If he’s been dispatched it means his father has grown tired of trying to have people fetch Armitage.

“I’ll be right down.” Armitage turns to Ben, shaking his shoulders gently and calling his name. “Ben, I have to go, father has summoned me. While I’m gone you should go and talk to Rae and apologize.”

Ben grumbles both and being woken up and at Armitage’s gentle command. The two of them climb down the trees, parting ways at the bottom with Armitage grabbing his book and following Opan into the castle.

The halls of the castle, even down here in the soldiers’ quarters, are wide and everything is decorated by the royal colour of Arkanis; dark red and black.

“Do you know what father requires me for?”

Opan is one of the few members of Brendol Hux’s inner circle who treat Armitage with respect and not like something that’s less than dirt. It’s common knowledge that Brendol isn’t fond of his bastard son, begotten to him by a kitchen woman he’d has a dalliance with once many years ago. As ill luck would have it, his wife Maratelle proved barren due to a childhood illness and could not conceive. Begrudgingly Brendol had named Armitage as his heir. While much of the castle’s staff adore their prince, Brendol hates him. Armitage has long given up trying to please his father, he focuses instead on studying and becoming a better king than Brendol could ever hope to be. When Armitage finally inherits the throne, he will ensure that Arkanis thrives.

“The castle has received an important guest and your father wishes to introduce you to him.” Opan tells Armitage as he leads the way to the throne room located in the center of the castle. “It is a delegate from Supreme Empire, far across the sea.” The ‘so be on your best behaviour’ rings through loudly despite that Armitage has hardly been one to act out.

When they arrive at the throne room two guards open the door to admit Armitage and Opan into the lavishly decorated room. Tapestries line the walls, many of them hundred of years old, and large windows provide light from behind the throne, illuminating the three thrones belonging to the royal family, which sits on a raised dais.

Standing before the thrones are a group of strangely dressed men. There are ten of them all around Brendol’s age or older. Armitage doesn’t like the look of them at all.

“There you are, come here my son.” Brendol is using what Armitage calls his dignitary voice; fake kindness and cheer to put forth the image of a loving father in front of guests. Armitage obeys him knowing better than to cause a scene. “Armitage this is Ambassador Snoke and his entourage. They’ve come to discuss a peace treaty between the empire and Arkanis.

Who offers a shallow bow to Armitage is a terror to behold; his face is scarred with the old wounds extending up and covering his bald head. It’s not the man’s looks which put Armitage off, he’s seen terrible wounds before, but there is something about his presence that sets the hair on the back of Armitage’s neck standing. Something about Snoke is unnatural, he feels the way evil is described in the novels Armitage loves to read.

It takes a great amount of will for Armitage not to turn and run; he bows low in greeting as he has been taught to. “Greetings Ambassador Snoke, it is an honour to have you visit our kingdom. I hope your stay here will be pleasant and fruitful.”

“Oh my, what a well trained child.” Armitage can feel Snoke leering down at him even though the man’s face is carefully neutral. “I am sure that I will enjoy my time here greatly young Prince Armitage.” The words feel like a threat, luckily Armitage is dismissed soon after so the adults can begin their negotiations. As he passes Snoke’s men, he can’t help the sense of foreboding that settles over him. His head is screaming that these men do not come in peace.

-

During the days Snoke and his men are guests of the castle a melancholy seems to settle over everything. The halls are quieter than ever and the staff appears of edge. Even the palace animals are mostly quiet.

Ben doesn’t share Armitage’s nervousness about the visitors. Where Armitage actively tries to avoid Snoke and his people, Ben seeks them out to hear their tales of far off lands. Rae also doesn’t approve of the strangers and she warns both Ben and Armitage to stay away from them.

It proves more difficult than should be in a place as large as the castle. Everywhere Armitage goes it seems one of Snoke’s men is also there, and more often than not Snoke himself appears randomly, beckoning Armitage, and Ben when they’re together, over to speak with him.

“You are well liked young prince.” Snoke remarks one day, coming up behind Armitage as he sits in the castle’s grand library reading.

Armitage startles and forces a polite smile onto his face. “Ambassador Snoke, I didn’t hear you coming.” He slides a page marker into his book and turns to face the old man. “I try to get to know all the staff, one day I’ll be king and I want them to know me.” He’s particularly close to the kitchen staff, many of whom had known his mother before she passed. It wasn’t until he was five that Armitage had been given the title of prince, until that time he’d spent much of his time in the kitchens while his mother worked.

Snoke makes a thoughtful sound, “I can see that you would make a good king. You have a charisma your father is missing.” The way he speaks sends prickles of alarm up Armitage’s spine. Snoke changes the subject suddenly inquiring about what Armitage is reading and not leaving him until the bells signaling that dinner will begin soon are rung. “I will see you at dinner young prince.”

Later when Armitage tells Ben about the incident and his concerns, Ben brushes him off. “He just wants to get to know the future king. When your dad dies you’ll take over and he has to tell his emperor what you are like so they know what to expect.”

Armitage isn’t so sure about but he keeps his mouth shut, later he returns to the library to find out more about the Supreme Empire and their ruler, there is no information on either. The information is troubling and Armitage wants to tell someone who will listen to his concerns, Rae or perhaps Opan, but he never gets the chance to.

The next day the sun does not shine on Arkanis; thunder echoes loudly and lightning streaks across the sky. It’s loud enough to drowned out any other sounds; perhaps this is why Snoke chooses this day to make his move.

Armitage has spent the day in a private room attached to the library with Ben and their tutor. Neither of the boys is particularly interested in their lesson, Armitage at least does his best to pay attention but his thoughts keep wandering. Eventually the tutor dismisses them with an annoyed huff, telling them the lessons will continue tomorrow.

Ben decides that they’ll spend the day practicing in the indoor training room while they wait for the rain to let up. “First we’ll need sustenance! I’ll go ask the kitchen staff to make us something up, meet me there!”

While Ben gets food, Armitage decides to stop in the throne room, sometimes his father allow him to listen to the court proceedings, and even more rarely let him participate in them.

He hasn’t heard from his father all day, recently Brendol has sent for Armitage to sit in on the negotiations with the Empire at least once a day. That he hasn’t is unusual.

The castle feels abandoned as Armitage makes his way through the halls, almost as if Armitage is the only person alive in the castle. When he reaches the throne room the guards aren’t standing outside as they usually do which is alarming. He can hear sounds from inside the throne room but they’re odd and he hesitates to open the doors and enter. Pressing his hear to one of the doors he tries to make out what’s going on, everything is muffled but he can make out Brendol’s angry voice and Snoke’s as well but the tone is unfamiliar. There’s no way to make out what is being said.

Years of practice has Armitage entering the room with barely a sound, this is likely what saves his life. The sight he lays his eyes on has him recoiling in horror and quickly covering his mouth against a terrified scream as terror locks his body.

Every one of the guards on duty in the throne room lay slain around the room, Armitage knows every one of their names despite them usually ignoring him. On the dais Brendol and Maratelle are being held at sword point by Snoke’s men.

“I had hoped we could come to a more peaceful negation King Brendol.” Snoke sweeps his hand out, gesturing to the dead and dying soldiers. “This is a waste of lives; with a peaceful surrender of the kingdom they could have survived. You and your wife always had to go of course; I can’t have you interfering with my plans. Your small kingdom is just the first stepping stone to expanding my empire on the continent. I need a foothold here so that I can build my army to have any hope of conquering the continent’s largest kingdom, Alderaan.”

It’s common knowledge that King Brendol and by extension the Kingdom of Arkanis hate Alderaan and its queen Leia Organa. “Queen Organa will stop you; we may have been taken by surprise but she will not be. You’re not the first empire she’s helped to fell.” The confidence and positive words that Brendol has about Queen Organa is shocking to Armitage but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it, not when his father’s face is suddenly going purple as he gasps for air, clawing at his neck.

“I think you will find that I am quite a match for Leia Organa and her family’s special abilities, the tools they used to destroy Palpatine’s Empire.” Snoke drops his hand and Brendol begins breathing regularly again. “There is no need to put the inevitable off any longer, any last words? A desperate attempt at convincing me to spare you perhaps.”

Maratelle has remained stoically silent the entire time and she glares at Snoke, her hands on her husband’s arm. “I hope you rot in hell.” She tells him in her impeccable accent.

“You’ll fail and when you’re destroyed, I’ll be laughing in my grave.” Brendol adds, taking Maratelle’s hand.

Snoke clucks his tongue in disapproval. “My dear king, you will not be granted the dignity of a grave.” He snaps his fingers and his soldiers surge forward, impaling both Brendol and Maratelle with multiple blades.

“NO!” Armitage doesn’t even realize he’s screaming until all attention turns to him. He hears his father weekly call his name and when Armitage meets Brendol’s eyes with shine with pain and regret, he can see him mouth the word ‘run.’ It’s the only time Brendol has ever shown care for his bastard son’s wellbeing.

A sickening grin stretches across Snoke’s face as he laughs in delight. “Young Prince Armitage, you’ve saved me the trouble of sending my men to find you.” He holds a hand out toward Armitage and takes a step toward him. “Come, it’s time t-”

Armitage never hears the end of what Snoke was going to say, something darts toward him out of the corner of his eyes and grabs him around the middle. He can’t help but scream in shock as he’s spirited out of the throne room.

“Keep your head down.” A familiar voice tells him and Armitage does as he’s told, clinging to Opan as he continued to run. The halls are no longer empty as they try to make an escape. Unfamiliar soldiers, Snoke’s soldiers, are everywhere and they take after them swinging at them with swords and other deadly weapons. One of them has a small crossbow which he fires at Opan, hitting him multiple times and causing the man to falter and eventually fall, Armitage still in his arms.

They tumble to the floor with Opan protecting Armitage from the worst of the fall. He pushes himself up to his hands and knees, ensuring his body is shielding Armitage’s. “Run Armitage, Arkanis has fallen and you must escape. Go east to Alderaan and seek their help. So long as you live there is still hope for our kingdom.” Unsheathing his weapon, Opan stands and turns to face his death. “Go now! Hurry!”  
  
Terrified Armitage struggles to get his feet under him and runs, unsure of where to go until he remembers that Ben should be in the kitchens. Once Armitage finds him they can escape together. He doesn’t even allow himself to imagine that Ben has already been killed like so many of the others.

From what Armitage observes the lower levels of the castle have yet to be taken over, the focus of Snoke’s soldiers to subdue their Arkanis counterparts and not the every day staff who pose less of a threat. That doesn’t mean things are any less dangerous, Armitage spots some of Snoke’s soldiers herding people into rooms to keep them out of the way.

When he gets to the kitchens he finds them empty and despair quickly begins to overtake him. Where is Ben? What if the worst really has happened to him? He can’t do any of this without Ben, Rae or even Father. For all he knows they’re all dead. . . Biting his lip he tries to stop the fall of the hot tears he can feel prickling at the corners of his eyes. They won’t help him. He needs to escape.

Taking a steadying breath Armitage takes stock of what he can see around him. There’s a large knife sitting near the stove, he grabs it and clutches it close to his chest before making his way outside via the door that leads out into the lower courtyards. If he can climb over the nearby wall, he’ll be in the lower training yard from there he can sneak back into the castle and into one of the hidden exists that he knows will bring him out by the river far.

The knife is tucked in the back loop of his belts and with shaking hands Armitage begins to climb. His feet barely touch the ground on the other side of the wall when something collides into him; he has no time to pull the knife out and defend himself.

“Armitage you’re safe!”

Armitage stops struggling to free himself when he registers who the voice belongs to. “Ben! I thought you were dead just like everyone else.” He can’t stop the tears this time as he clings to his friend, Ben himself is just as distraught as he is. “We have to get out of here. It’s not safe to stay.” Telling himself he had to stay strong for Ben helps him to push himself up and help Ben as well. “I know a way out.”

They’re both small, it should be easy to stay hidden but they barely make it back inside when Armitage is suddenly yanked away from Ben with a cry.

“You’re coming with me little prince, Lord Snoke has some unfinished business with you.” Armitage recognizes Snoke’s personal guard Peavey, who grips his arm hard enough that Armitage can feel it bruising. “You’ve sent us on quite the chase.”

Armitage kicks and scratches, desperate to get away. “No! Let me go! Ben! Ben!” He can see Ben coming toward him, screaming his name. “Ben help!” Remembering the knife, he grabs it and wildly slashes at Peavy, hearing the man shout in pain.

“You little bastard!” Peavy throws him against the wall hard enough to leave his head ringing, stepping on his hand to get him to drop the knife. “I knew you would be trouble.” He grabs his sword, turning the hilt toward Armitage and swinging it down. 

Armitage gets one last glance at Ben, seeing a cloaked figure grab him and beginning to pull him toward the nearest exit. He doesn’t know it’s the last time he will see his friend. When the hilt connects with his temple, everything goes back.

-

Ben screams as Armitage is thrown against the wall and attacked by the man who grabbed him. He fights against his own captor, slapping at their hands as he fights to get free and help Armitage. “Let me go!” He doesn’t care that he’s being dragged away from the fighting, not when he’s being separated from Armitage.  
  
“Ben enough of this. I’ve come to save you and take you home.” It’s been years since he heard that voice but he recognizes it immediately. He never thought he’d see his uncle Luke again. “We need to get out of here.”

Uncle Luke continues to pull Ben away from where Armitage is being carried away. Ben wants to be free but Uncle won’t let him go, continuing to talk. “You mother has been so worried about you, if not for the letter we received we would never have found you.”

“I can’t go back! I have to save Armitage, I’m his knight!” His heart tells him that it was Knight Captain Sloane who sent the letter to his mother, more than once she had made comments that made Ben suspect she knew who he was. Did she hate Ben so much that she wanted to be rid of him and decided to force him back home to Alderaan?

“Your friend is lost Ben, I’m sorry.”

The words crush Ben’s heart and the pain lights a fire deep inside of him. “NO! I’ll save him!” He uses it to push Uncle Luke away, feeling his hold breaking off even though Ben hasn’t used his hands to do so. It doesn’t matter, so soon as he’s free he takes off running, trying to figure out where Armitage may be. Without realizing it, his feet have taken him to the open doors of the throne room.

“What do we have here?” Ben squawks as he’s easily plucked off the ground. “I think I recognize you, you’re the princeling’s little friend.” When Ben tries to attack the man, he laughs. “Feisty thing; we’ll see what Lord Snoke wishes done with you.”

That can’t be bad, Snoke has been kind to Ben, he’ll know what to do. It doesn’t occur to his panicked mind that Armitage’s concerns about Snow were right. Ben doesn’t fight as he’s dragged into the throne room, not until his eyes take in the sight of the bodies of the soldiers and the King and Queen.

Snoke looks up from where he’s sitting on Brendol’s throne, eyes narrowing as he sees Ben. “Captain Canady, I see you’ve found a small tray. Welcome Ben Solo.”

“Ambassador Snoke.” Tears catch in Ben’s throat. “T-the King and Queen. . .A-Armitage.”

Rising from the throne, Snoke walks over to Ben, kneeling down next to him. “I know dear child, there was an assassination attempt. I came as soon as I heard the horrible commotion, but the King and Queen were already dead.”

Snoke cups Ben’s face in hos hands, stroking his temples. “I sent my men to help Prince Armitage when we heard him screaming but it was too late. The Royal family has been slain.”

“No. . .” Ben launches forward to cling to Snoke, sobbing into his chest.

“Poor child, we can’t bring back the dead but we can avenge them.” Snoke’s hands are still on his head and Ben soon feels everything becoming fuzzy. “You’re very special young Solo, the blood of your grandfather flows strong in you. I will train you to be the greatest warrior of all time, you will surpass even Vader. With you by my side we can do anything.”

Ben feels himself nodding, “Anything. . .we can take revenge on the ones who took Armitage from me.”

“Yes, the Skywalkers who have taken your friend away as well as the family you have found.” Snoke’s tone is silky smooth as he speaks.

It all makes sense to Ben, why else would Uncle Luke suddenly show up? He didn’t even care that Armitage was being dragged away because he and Mother were the one’s responsible. “I’ll kill them all! They’ll pay!”

“That is right. You will make them pay, but you cannot do so as Benjamin Solo. No.” Snoke pulls away and stands, gesturing at Canady to give Snoke his sword. “Kneel.”  
  
Ben does as he’s told, kneeling before Snoke and bowing his head, he has seen King Brendol do this in the past. He doesn’t flinch when Snoke lays the flat of the blade on one shoulder and then the other.  
  
“I declare you a Knight of the Supreme Empire.” Snoke declares, returning the sword to Canady and gesturing to Ben. “Rise now Kylo Ren and begin your new life.”


	2. Trapped no More

Twenty years have passed since Snoke violently overthrew the reigning monarchy of Arkanis. He made no secret to the citizens of the kingdom and any who came around that he had killed King Brendol and Queen Maratelle, displaying their heads proudly upon spike at the entrance of the castle for all to see. The kingdom’s prince did not receive the same treatment and Snoke made know mention of his death. By all appearances Prince Armitage Hux had simply disappeared.

Some whispered that the prince must have escaped, there was still hope for freeing the kingdom from Snoke. They hoped that one day he would return and save Arkanis from Snoke. During the hard times, of which there were many as Snoke began to wage his war across the continent, it was the only hope they had.

While it is true that Snoke had not killed the prince that day, what became of Armitage was a fate almost worse than death. Snoke never had intentions to kill Prince Armitage, from the moment the boy had been brought before him his fate has been sealed. For twenty years he has sat locked up in the tallest tower in the castle watching the world go by below him.

Guards and visitors to the palace would sometimes catch a fire-like beacon in the tower and seeing a pale face gazing out of the bared windows. Most played it off as a trick of the light, with the height of the tower it was impossible to make our any details of the apparent face. Those who were more curious and daring were deterred by the fully armed guards, the most ruthless of Snoke’s men, who remained guarding the tower at all times. Only Snoke himself and two others were permitted in the tower.

And so, rumours that the prince yet lived persisted and no one would ever know that the rumour were true.

-

Armitage sits looking out the window down at the courtyard below where Snoke’s soldiers are training. He has little else to do with his time. Every day is the same and only his thoughts of revenge keep him from giving fully into despair. One day he vows to make Snoke pay for what he’s done. Even if it’s just by outliving the man out of sheer spite.

Watching the soldiers brings back fond memories of his childhood, of watching Ben train with Rae in the very same courtyard so many, many years ago. His fingers unconsciously plait the long strands of his red hair as he lets him mind wander down the memories. Braiding it reminds him of his mother, though the memories aren’t faint, she used to have him help her with her own long hair before she left for the castle kitchens each morning.

It would be a mostly pleasant day if not for his unwelcome visitor. Snoke often comes to gloat, trying to break down Armitage’s spirit for a purpose Armitage still does not understand. Likely for the very same reason that Snoke has kept him alive all of these years.

“We took another village along the northern border of Arkanis today, it’s been absorbed into my kingdom like so many others.” Snoke stands before the bars of Armitage’s prison, waxing triumphant about his latest conquest to claim the continent. The man enjoys the sound of his own voice more than Brendol ever had. The progress Snoke has made these past two decades showcases the might of his army; even if Arkanis had been prepared when Snoke first came, they would not have been able to hold out long against Snoke. The thought is not a comforting one but Armitage won’t allow it to break his spirit, he will never give up hope that one day Snoke can be stopped.

Snoke carries on, unconcerned at Armitage’s lack of response. “Soon there will only Alderaan left and then everything will be mine. Once I have accomplished that, and before I more on to my next conquest, perhaps I will see fit to free you from your mortal prison.” It’s not the first time Snoke has threatened Armitage’s life and it won’t be the last; the words are meant to remind him that he I powerless against Snoke.

“Queen Organa will stop you.” Armitage doesn’t turn to look at the man who took everything from him. “I may be a prisoner here, but I listen and I know your soldiers are nervous. You may have gained control of Akiva but you’ve lost ground in Canto Bight and Eadu. Losing Canto Bight will be costly for you.” Brendol would have been proud, or at least pleased, that all of the diplomatic lessons and the time tailing Brendol in his daily duties had not been wasted. “One day someone will slip past your guard, come at you by surprise and all this will be for nothing. That day I will be the one who has the last laugh.”

Snarling in rage Snoke lifts his hand and with a flick of his wrist sends Armitage flying against the wall. Armitage cries out in pain as his back hits the unforgiving stone and he falls to the floor limp as a doll. All to soon he can feel the invisible hands grasping at his throat and cutting off his air, this isn’t the first time Snoke has used his powers to punish Armitage. It never gets any easier as his head begins to feel light as he struggles to breathe.

It doesn’t stop Armitage from pushing himself up on his hands and knees, forcing the words past his restricted throat. “N-no matter what you do to me. . .it won’t change what w-will happen.” He can taste blood in his mouth from where he’s bitten his lip. “Y-you’re days are num. . .bered.” The words are cut off abruptly as Snoke squeezes him tighter causing him to see black spots.

“Remember this princeling, I control every aspect of your life. You would do well not to mock me when it is I who brings you gifts and keeps you alive and safe. I could make your situation so much worse if I so desired it.” When Armitage says nothing, unable to, Snoke takes this as a sign that his threat has been heard and releases Armitage. “I think sometime in complete darkness at night and no food for several days will remind you to appreciate my generosity.” Snoke waits for no reply, leaving the tower without any further words.

Left alone once more Armitage sees to his injuries as best he can with the few items he is permitted to keep and those he has squirrelled away from previous incidents.

For two days he sees no one but the people going about their business outside of the tower. Armitage hadn’t doubted Snoke’s threat but he assumed that Datoo, his personal jailor and tormentor would be up to bring him water and taunt him. Armitage has only what little water he hasn’t drank yet which he has to ration to keep some of his strength up.

When a meal is eventually delivered to him it comes with a surprise. It is not Datoo who delivers it but a much taller guard wearing the brightest silver armour Armitage has ever seen and not the black and red which is usual for Snoke’s soldiers. Unlike Datoo they are also wearing their helm, with the only bit of the person Armitage can see a pair of ice blue eyes glaring down at him.

The amount of armour seems silly considering the only person in the tower is Armitage and that deadliest thing he can wield is the wooden spoon which usually accompanies his meals. Datoo never took his eyes off him while Armitage ate and so he was never able to stead the utensil and attempt to make a weapon or lockpick out of it.

His stomach gurgles loudly at the sight of the bowl of soup, though it looks little more than broth. Anything in his stomach is welcome at this time and a welcome change from the usual twice daily fair of nutritionally enhanced gruel. It keeps him alive and his body healthy enough to function but does little else for him.

“Here.” The food is pushed through the slat in the bottom of the door and Armitage takes it without a word. As hungry as he is, he’s fascinated by the guard, the voice is female and Snoke does not tend to employ female soldier. Added to that her accent not that of Snoke’s soldiers, it sounds closer to Armitage’s own, the Arkanian accent.

Why would a soldier from the continent willing work for Snoke? Surely, she can’t be so young that she doesn’t know the history of what Snoke has done.

“Thank you.” Armitage says, quietly going over to the small table and chair near across from his bed. He’s relieved that the new guard says nothing about his injuries, Datoo had been merciless in his mockery and often tried to add more bruises when Armitage went to collect the food tray. He hopes the man won’t return and this new guard will be less cruel to him.

When he’s done eating he slides the tray back out and she takes it with her as she leaves the tower.

If Armitage plays his cards right and can garner the new guard’s sympathy maybe she could be an informant for him. . .or, and he’s hesitant to put too much hope in this, she could help him escape.

Time passes, the guard does little more than deliver his food and keep watch over him during the night when the guards change rotation and any attempt to break in to the tower, should it happen, would more likely happen.

When everything changes it’s the guard who breaks their routine. “When I was given this job Datoo told me you would be a handful and that I should watch out for you. I’m finding you to be quite mellow and well behaved.”

Armitage looks up from his food with surprise but can’t help the acidic reply that slips past his lips. “Perhaps it is simply that Datoo is a cruel man and a right bastard. I had no reason to make his job as miserable as he made my life.”

The comment earns him a chuckle. “Well I can’t disagree with him being a bastard, he’s an asshole too. I think everyone has been breathing a sigh of relief now that he’s been assigned governorship of some small village on the border.”

“What a pity, I’d hoped he had died having choked on a chicken bone or crushed in an unfortunate accident.” He sends up a prayer for the poor villagers who will have to live under Datoo’s rule, no one should be forced to be subjected to his cruelty.

This time the knight laughs outright. “That would have been quite the site and well deserved.” Once her laughter dies down, she’s quite for a moment before coming to some sort of decision. “I’m Phasma, it would be awkward for me to continue to guard you in your ivory tower and you not to know my name.

He doesn’t know how much she knows about who he is, but doesn’t feel the need to lie when he gives his own name. “I’m Armitage.” A peculiar expression settles on her face as he says his name, one that borders on familiarity before it passes.

They lapse back into silence after that but from that day onward things are different between them. Phasma talks to him more and more, opening up to him. Mostly she brings gossip and other interesting tidbits of castle life, never anything political or related to troop movements but he doesn’t fault her for that. Armitage is just happy to have someone to talk to he treats him like a person and not sub-human. Phasma’s visits help to fight back the loneliness that he constantly feels.

It takes weeks before Phasma finally takes her helmet off around him and Armitage is surprised at what the silver armour hides. She looks nothing like he would have thought. Phasma seems to be around Armitage’s age with a pale face and short white-blonde hair. She’s beautiful in an aesthetically pleasing way; Armitage has no romantic interest in women he’s known that since was young.

“Not what at all what you expected is it?” She asks, echoing his thoughts and grinning at his surprise. “It’s one of the reasons I keep covered up, I want my talent to be what I’m judged for. It’s why I made the rank of captain so young in the local militia in Parnassos where I grew up. I joined up with Snoke’s forces as soon as I was able to and I’ve proven my worth in battle multiple times against the Resistance. This job is technically beneath me but I was wounded in my last battle and this is a nice cushy gig while I heal up.”

Armitage is amazed, this is the most Phasma has ever spoken of herself and the first he’s heard mention of the Resistance. He ants to press her for more details but knows that to do so could cause her to distrust him and destroy the comradery between them. Instead he asks her more about her village which he recalls to be on the very edge of Arkanis’ territory. She tells him about her childhood; she never knew her parents but she has her brother Keldo and her niece Frey. Keldo’s wife had died in the farming accident that left him crippled. Her past reveals much about her character.

The next time they have any sort of heartfelt conversation it’s Armitage’s turn to speak about himself as Phasma finally broaches what Armitage has come to think of as the forbidden topic.

“I asked around the castle about you, or rather the prisoner in the tower and no one knows anything. They all think the tower is haunted. Those who are not idiots know there’s an important prisoner up here but don’t know who. Beyond Snoke, the two guards at the base of the tower, Datoo, and myself, no one knows why a prisoner is being kept in a tower and not the dungeons and no one know who you are or how long you’ve been here.”

Phasma studies him intently, her eyes raking over him and taking everything in; the long messy hair, his pale skin from lack of sun, how thin he is. “You’ve been here a long time I’m guessing, and I have an inkling of who you might be but I want to hear it from you. What’s your story Armitage?”

His breath catches in his throat at the question and he has to take a seat as his legs threaten to give out under him. “Datoo knew who I was and delighted in tormenting me about my life here you know.” There’s a sting at his eyes and he reaches up to rub at them before beginning to tell his story. “My full name is Armitage Aerie Hux; I am the only son of King Brendol Hux of Arkanis and the kingdom’s true heir.”

“I knew it! You’re the lost prince! I’ve heard so many rumours about you.” Phasma clears her throat at her own exclamation and then gestures for him to continue.  
  
“On the day Snoke took over the kingdom he locked me in this tower. I don’t know why Snoke keep me locked up here instead of killing me like he did my father and my father’s wife. He has never revealed his reasons. If you doubt my story though. . .there may still be staff who remember me from when I was a child if they haven’t been killed or fled. Doubtless they all believe me dead, but perhaps you can get them to speak of me.” He pauses glancing up at her and standing to approach the bars. “You, Datoo and Snoke are the only people I have spoken to in twenty years. Phasma, you’re the only person who has been kind to me in that time. You remind me of Rae, she was our kingdom’s most powerful knight.”

Something changes in her expression at the name. “Rae? As in Knight Captain Rae Sloane? She’s a legend throughout the world as one of the most decorated and renowned knights to ever have lived!” Phasma leans forward in her excitement. “It\s because of her I wanted to be a knight myself. When I was young, she led an attack against bandits who were trying to invade my village. The day I saw her I knew I wanted to be just like her. Please tell me more about her.”

Armitage can tell Phasma is not being cruel in the change of topic and he’s relieved to be able to talk about something else. His hands ache from how hard he has them clenched together to stop their shaking as his mind tries to force him to relive memories of that day. . . It’s easy to talk about Rae and what it had been like to train under her, even if he hadn’t been the best student. After his mother’s death, Rae had been more of a mother to him than Maratelle ever had.

-

Armitage is reading a novel he’s read a hundred times over when the door to the top of the tower opens. He doesn’t bother turning around to face the person who has enter, he already knows there is only one person who would visit him during the day and the only reason they are here is to taunt him. Armitage should be grateful this happens so rarely but every time Snoke visits him it leaves Armitage feeling gutted.

Today of all days he has no wish to speak with Snoke. While Armitage has no real way to count the days, he can always tell when this date is soon because Snoke makes a show of setting up elaborate decorations in order to celebrate.

“Come now Princeling is that any way to treat a guest? I have come to see how you are doing.” Snoke’s voice drips with fake sweetness which does little to mast the sadistic glee in it. “We know what a special day today is for both of us and to celebrate I have brought you a gift. You should be thankful to me.”

Despite himself Armitage turn to face Snoke. “And what makes this day any different from any other years that have passed.”

“Today is the eve of the day I took his kingdom, which you already knew. What makes today special is that this will be two decades since Arkanis became mine and twenty years since you began your life in this tower.” Snoke steps forward and holds a wrapped package just out of reach of the bars. “If you ask nicely, I will give you your celebration gift.”

Hearing how long he’s been here has left Armitage’s mind reeling but his focus is on the gift which is verily obviously a book. Over the years Snoke has given him many years though Armitage cannot fathom why. Still, never turns the gifts away, books keep his mind sharp and stave away the boredom of his imprisonment. Receiving the any present from Snoke comes at a price that leaves Armitage feeling ill.

Steadying himself, Armitage sinks down to his knees and bows his head to Snoke. “Please my Lord Snoke, I beg for the honour of receiving the gift which you have brought for me.” Armitage hates doing this which is why Snoke makes him do it any time he can.

“So, humble my dear prince, but I am not yet convinced of your sincerity.” Snoke holds out his gnarled and twisted right hand, each finger bejeweled with a ring that had belonged to either Kind Brendol or Queen Maratelle, with the one in the center being the Arkanis royal ring based down to each ruling monarch of the kingdom. This is another way for Snoke to exert his power over Armitage, to show him everything that was once or should have been Armitage’s; now it all belongs to Snoke as does Armitage in a way.

The only bit of good in this is that Snoke’s desire to torment Armitage and his own greed keep him from selling off the Hux family treasures. One day they will all belong to Armitage again.

Fighting back his rage, Armitage shuffles forward on his knees stopping just before the bars and leaning to take Snoke’s hand and pressing a kiss to the king’s ring. “If it pleases you my Lord Snoke, I humbly request to receive the gift you have brought me. My life continues only thanks to your mercy.” The words are said with fake syrupy sweetness which Armitage struggles not to choke on as he speaks them.

Snoke knows Armitage isn’t sincere but forcing him to say such things always delights him. “You are entirely insincere but I will accept your request.” He turns his hand to cradle the side of Armitage’s face in a parody of a parent’s gentle touch. “Never forget that you belong to me just as much as your kingdom now dose. I keep you alive because it amuses me to.” The grip turns painful, so much so that it brings tears to Armitage’s eyes by the time Snoke pulls away. “Enjoy your book princeling.” He tosses the wrapped gift into the cell and leaves soon after, not bothering to watch Armitage open it.

With more care than a gift from Snoke deserves, Armitage peels away the paper wrapping and stares down at the book cradled in his lap. It’s a history of Arkanis since Snoke’s ascension and Armitage hates it but he knows he’ll read it repeatedly. Knowing the state of Arkanis when he finally gets free and kills Snoke will be beneficial.  
  
Still, Armitage takes everything he reads with a grain of salt, not trusting anything that is written to be factual. He soon finds himself completely immersed in the book, losing all track of time.

The sound of Phasma coming in startles Armitage from his reading, he hadn’t realized to much time had passed. Neither of them appears to be in a talking mood; Armitage barely eats and Phasma keeps her helmet on tonight. When he’s eaten all he can he passes her his tray and thanks her. Once she’s left, he returns to the book already half way through it and horrified by some of the changes Snoke has made to the kingdom.

Hours later Armitage jumps and wakes when he feels a hand shaking his shoulder; he hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep. For a moment he’s confused, he must be dreaming because he hasn’t felt human touch other than Snoke’s cruel grip in many years.

“Shh, it’s just me Armitage.” Blearily he looks up and recognizes Phasma’s face. The light from her candle shows that she’s not in her armour but plain spun clothes in muted colours; her figure looks different in them, less female. “Time to get up, we don’t have time to waste. We have to get going.”

“Phasma? What are you doing in here?” Armitage sleep fogged brain can’t grasp what is going on.

She doesn’t say anything, pulling him to his feet and then grabbing clothes from a pack sitting at her feet. “I’m mounting a rescue I suppose, or staging a breakout; one of the two. We’re going to get you out of here and to safety. There’s only one place I trust to send you to and that’s the Resistance; it’s common knowledge they’re working with Alderaan to stop Snoke.” She completes dressing him with a red cloak pulling the hood up to hide his hair. “For this to work you must do everything I tell you. Understand?”

It’s too much for Armitage to wrap his had around but he nods anyway and allows Phasma to finish handling him by slipping socks and a pair of sturdy boots over his bare feet. He can’t believe this is happening. Rescue? The Resistance? Surely, he must still be dreaming.

“Follow me, hurry.” She lads him out of his cell and down the long winding stairs of the tower, pausing only long enough for Armitage to catch his breath when he becomes winded. This is the most physical labour he has done in two decades.  
  
When they get to the bottom Phasma looks out to make sure the way is clear. She ignores the two unconscious guards sitting just inside the door’s entrance. Likely because she’s the one that put them there. “This way.” Phasma tugs him out of he tower and toward the lower of the palace’s two stables.

Armitage wants nothing more than to stop and breathe the fresh air in deeply and stare up at the unobstructed starts, but Phasma doesn’t give him a chance to. He’s led toward the far end of the stable where a dark grey mare is saddled and carrying full bags.

“Finare is the most docile mount we have in the palace, beyond that she’s strong and fast. She’ll get you to where you need to go.”

Phasma takes Armitage’s hand and places it before Finare’s nose so that she can smell him. She huffs and wickers softly, nosing his hand. “You are sweet, aren’t you?” Armitage gives her a pet as Phasma checks the supplies.

“Everything looks good. You have enough dried food for a week, two if you stretch them and some grain for her. There are coins in a hidden pocket that will help get you anything else you may need, but I would suggest you avoid towns as much as possible. The less people who see you there better.” She lads Finare out of the stable as she continues to talk. “There’s a bedroll, fire starter, a change of clothes, and a short sword and bow. Avoid traveling during the day or keep to the forests and less used paths. You’re more likely to be spotted when the sun is up.”

Phasma helps Armitage mount Finare, not remarking on how much of a struggle it is for him to get up. “Go out the West gate and then swing south toward D’Qar. Rumour has it that the Resistance has a camp set up near there. Use your map to guide your way.”

“What about you? Snoke will know you’re the one who helped me escape.” It’s hard to speak past the lump in his throat, Phasma has become a friend to him and he could not bear it if something were to happen to her.

Despite the situation and how grim she looks, Phasma manages a smile for Armitage and pats his knee. “I’ll be alright. I’m going to act as a decoy to give you the best chance at escape. Snoke will send the Knights of Ren after us when it’s discovered you are missing. I’m going to go in a different direction in the hopes of leading them astray.” When Armitage opens his mouth to protest, Phasma shakes her head. “It’s the best plan we have. I promise we’ll meet again Armitage, once you’re safely in D’Qar I will come and join. Now go.”

While they’ve been talking Phasma has led him through the palace grounds to the soldiers’ entrance. There are few guards out and Phasma skillfully avoids those that are on patrol. When they make it to the gate, she gives him one last pat on the leg. “This is goodbye for now. You know where you have to go. Ride fast and stay safe. Now go!” She gives Finare’s rump a slap, sending Armitage and the mare off into the town. It’s pure muscle memory that keeps Armitage from falling off and allows him to get Finare under control.

Lucky for him the town hasn’t changed so much that he can’t navigate the streets and make his way toward the east entrance and then south to D’Qar which is situated close to the border of Alderaan.

-

“Crystal mirror upon my wall, show my how to make Alderaan fall.” Snoke chants the familiar words, staring into the swirling depths of the dark mirror as a visage begins to form. “It has been two decades since I took Arkanis and still I am no closer to conquering Alderaan. There must be something I am doing wrong!”

The mirror is silent a moment before a deep voice begins to speak. “If the prince remains free you will lose it all. Your kingdom gone; your hope will fall. A shinning beacon of light will soon end your empire of night.”

The mirror is as infuriatingly cryptic as ever, it has never given Snoke a straight answer and if not for fear of a curse Snoke would destroy it. The mirror had been given to him from his Master as a lesson in patience and come with vague allusion to what would happen if he were to destroy it.

“What must I do to move forward?” He presses, hands clenched at his sides. “Nothing I have done has worked so far.”

The mirror cares not for his anger, it remains impassive as it speaks once more. “A red bird has flown its cage and should it not return a ruler will rage. Your hope for Alderaan delivers, gone to the junction of many rivers.” Before Snoke can ask or demand any more of it the mirror goes dark.  
  
A sense of foreboding settles over Snoke as he goes over the riddles delivered to him. In his minds eye he sees not a red bird flying from its cage but from a tall tower. Howling in fury he tears out of the room and runs upstairs. “Peavy with me! Guards to the tower!”

With his trusted captain and several guards trailing him he quickly arrives at the tower, enraged when he sees the guards missing, only to be found unconscious within. Hurrying he makes his way up the flights of winding stairs.

Rage and horror war within him as he stares seething at the empty cell, an open book and burned down candle the last hint as to what the prince was doing before his escape. “Tell the guards t search the palace and town for Phasma and a red-headed man. Anyone who finds them or has seen them will be rewarded. Summon Kylo Ren and his knights to the throne room, I will meet him there.”

Snoke takes more time to descend the tower and make his way to his throne. He is pleased to see the Knights of Ren in their full armour, kneeling before the throne and waiting.

Taking his sat on the throne Snoke looks over the seven gathered knights; each wears a ferocious mask, everyone one of them different, and armour black as night. “We have been betrayed by Captain Phasma; she has released a dangerous prisoner. You will find both the prisoner and the captain; kill her if you must but he will be brought back to me alive.”

Kylo Ren presses his forehead and chest to the ground as a sign of fealty; his loyalty to Snoke is absolute. “I will not fail you Lord. Her head will be brought back to you in the prisoner’s hands.”

His loyalty pleases Snoke. “Go, see that it is done.” He gives the knights a description of the prince, keeping the details vague as he does not wish to give up the prisoner’s identity. Kylo Ren believes that his childhood friend was killed when unnamed intruders tried to take the castle. Snoke’s magic helps him to believe the lie is true but seeing Armitage could undo everything.

Much as he dislikes sending Kylo on this mission there is no other he would trust to succeed in recapturing the escaped prince. 

-

With the aid of Snoke’s soldiers Kylo and the Knights canvas the castle ground and the town. Everyone is questioned and no stone goes unturned. It takes time and without knowing how much of a lead the prisoner has on them every moment they fail to find a lead means he puts more distance between them. Tracking within the walls of the town is impossible due to the amount of people who live and travel through it.

Kylo’s skills allow him to tell if anyone is lying or telling the truth but no one has any reason to lie as they do not know anything about the situation. He is growing frustrated into one of the guards brings an old washer woman before him.  
  
She bows low keeping her eyes to the ground. “My lord knight, I saw a cloaked figure racing through the town three or four candle marks ago. They were heading to the West gate and their mount was loaded with supplies from what I could see.”  
  
Determining that she is telling the truth Kylo gives her a handful of coins and calls to the Knights. “It seems one of them has headed West.” Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, has his doubts. “Ava and Ase will come with me south the rest of you trail the rider westward.”

No one voices any protests as they disperse. Kylo’s intuitions have always been correct and they trust in his guidance. Once they’re mounted Kylo urges Silencer on with a shout knowing with little doubt that he is following the right path.

-

Many miles away Armitage stops for a break and looks back the way he has come. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t help himself; a dark smudge on the horizon is all he can see of the only home he has ever known.

“I promise I will return one day and free you.” He whispers into the wind, reciting aloud the vow he has made time and again inside of his heart. “I’ll return with an army behind me and I will free everyone from Snoke’s tyrannical role and take my rightful place as king.”

He takes a moment longer to stare before turning Finare around and resuming his course. The sun has just begun to rise and he will need to get as far away as possible before he can take a rest. According to the map Phasma gave him, he has at least a week of travelling before he reaches D’Qar. He can only hope that he does reach the town safely and when he does that the Resistance is able and willing to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some bonus images of Armitage and Phasma:  
> 


	3. The Chase

Fear drives Armitage to push himself and Finare as much as they can from dusk until dawn. Even then he finds it hard to sleep when he does settle in for the night, usually tucked away in the woods and worrying about wild animals and discovery. Because of this they’ve made good time, nearing the town of Takodana which means he’s less than two days away from Jakku. Once he crosses the Jakku desert it’s less than a day to D’Qar and the Resistance.

So long as the weather holds.

Which it does not and Armitage and Finare are caught up in a rainstorm that has thunder echoing around them and lightning racing across the sky. Luckily, they stumble upon an inn as they race along the road to find a place to hide from the storm. It’s a simple building along the road; two story brick with an attached stable. The main floor divided between a kitchen and a serving room and a set of stairs lead up to the sleeping area.

The matron of the inn, a stout woman with a round face and kind smile, is a motherly sort who clucks her tongue when she sees him dripping in the doorway. “Look at you love, all drenched and shivering. Come in, come in. I’ll get you some hot soup and ale.” She doesn’t let him protest, bustling him over to an empty seat near the fire and disappearing into the kitchen to return shortly after with food, drink and some towels. “Dry yourself off now and heat up.” 

A bit overwhelmed Armitage does as he’s told, toweling off and soaking in the warmth of the fire. There aren’t very many guests in the inn; one group of three by the window, and two other lone individuals like Armitage with their noses down enjoying their food. He reasons he should be safe enough to stay until the weather lets up. The food is warm and he can’t help but allow himself to relax.

The group of three is talking to each other, taking no care to hide their conversation.  
  
“Rumour has it that Taris and Byss have fallen to Snoke. He’s seems to be concentrating on the East rather than the south.” The lone man in the group says, derision colouring his voice.

A dark-skinned woman beside him snorts. “Probably because he knows he can’t take Alderaan without bulking out his army. What Queen Organa needs to do is stop being a coward and playing the defensive and send out an attack. If they can take key cities, especially ones that are funding Snoke’s war machine then they’ll have more of a chance. They need to stop hiding behind their high walls. What do you think Bazine?”  
  
The last woman is pale with dark make-up and has her hood up. “I’ve heard that Snoke is trying to cover something up and keep the focus on the war. He’s lost a prisoner, an important one and sent the Knights of Ren after them. Without the Knights on the front lines he won’t be able to make a big push, he’s focusing on small battles right now.”

Her words have Armitage’s spoon stopping halfway to his mouth before he hurries to eat it and to finish eating. This was a bad idea, if people know that Snoke is looking for him then he isn’t safe here or anywhere that there are people. Phasma was right.

Not wanting to arouse suspicion Armitage waits until he’s nearly dry and the worst of the storm has passed before he gets up and pays for his meal. The sky hasn’t yet started to get dark which means leaving now isn’t odd. Thanking the inn keeper, he goes out back to collect Finare and without further delay they are off again.

Another day and a half of traveling passes with Armitage napping in the saddle and taking short breaks for Finare instead of setting up camp. They need to move fast.

When they reach the edge of the Jakku desert in the early hours of morning Armitage knows that he won’t be able to cross until much later, it’s too open and the changes of being seen are greatly increased.

He pets Finare as he weighs out his options. “It looks like we’re going to take a nice rest today; there’s still too much daylight. We’ll have to wait it out.” Even though the mare doesn’t understand him, it’s comforting to speak to her aloud. “There’s a river two miles back, why don’t we go back that way and set up camp. You’ll have plenty to eat and I can get some sleep.”

Finare seems to whicker in agreement and Armitage casts a look back toward the desert before turning around. He feels a sense of foreboding looking at the desert; he doesn’t understand why. It feels like something bad is going to happen when he tries to cross the desert, but he has no other choice. Taking the main road is just too dangerous.

It doesn’t take long to set up camp, which mostly consists of finding a well-hidden place to set out his bedroll and keep his things hidden. He ensures Finare is tied securely with enough slack to allow her to graze.

As soon as everything is set up Armitage puts his head on one of the saddle bags, covers himself up with a blanket and is out like a light. He trusts that Finare will alert him if any trouble comes by. He’s out within minutes.

Waking he feels refreshed but it’s still too early to head out. He eats some of the cured meat and then heads down to the river to fill his drinking water and wash. Sure, he’ll be wandering through a desert but he doesn’t want sand and dust on top of the road dirt. With Finare grazing nearby he should be safe enough.

He strips down until he’s only in his trousers and slides into the river. It’s cold enough that he finds himself with goosebumps as soon as he’s in the water. He’ll have to be quick if he doesn’t want to get too cold, especially when he can’t risk a fire.

The water is revitalizing as dirt, dust and who knows what else is washed away down the river. Armitage even takes the time to unbraid his hair and let it float at the top of the water, washing his hair by sections. “As soon as I’m able I’m having someone chop all of this off, it’s a weight that I don’t need.” Grumbling he works his fingers through the roots. “I have no idea why Snoke never allowed me to have it cut; they could have done it through the bars.”

Finare doesn’t offer any opinions not until she suddenly neighs in alarm making Armitage aware of the sound of crashing leaves nearby. Hurrying to the shore he grabs the short sword and whips around pointing it toward the opposite shore. “Who’s there!?”

The bushes on the other side of the shore rustle as nervous dark-haired young man comes out, hands raised. “M-my name i-is D-Dopheld Mitaka.” The man says, his eyes glued to Armitage’s face. “F-forgive me! I heard talking and only came to see if someone was in need of aid. I did not mean to interrupt your bathing my lord fae.”

Armitage grabs for his cloak, throwing it around him as he scrambles out of the water. “Stay back!” He doesn’t know who this man is but he knows that anyone seeing him puts Armitage in danger. He quickly grabs his clothes and without care of discomfort he mounts Finare and kicks her into motion.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

How could he have allowed himself to become so careless? “Phasma will have my hide if I get caught because I wanted to take a bath.” Having already been spotted he can’t risk waiting around here longer, his things are thrown into the saddle bags messily and he wastes no time in taking off across the desert. Getting as far as he can away from Dopheld Mitaka is his best chance at safety.

-

_“Ben! Wake up you lazy bum!” Ben doesn’t want to wake up, he’s having the most pleasant dream. He can’t quite place what about it that makes him happy but he doesn’t want to ruin it by opening his eyes. “If you don’t wake up Rae is going to be cross with you and she’ll throw you in the horse trough or worse!”_

_That pulls Ben out of his dream with a gasp and he’s met with the sun tanned, freckled face of his only friend. Armitage looks so young, no older than nine surely, and carefree. He’s smiling at Ben when he notices that Ben is finally awake._

_Deep inside of him a voice whispers that he’ll only ever seen Armitage like this; a boy and never a grown man. The thought makes him want to cry._

_Pushing past the sudden sadness, Ben pushes himself to his feet. “I’m up! I’m up! Don’t tell Knight Captain Sloane I was taking a nap!”_

_Armitage laughs freely, his hands resting on his knobby knees so that he can catch his breath. “She’s not actually calling you.” At Ben’s frown Armitage gives him a charming little smile. “I’m bored and as my personal guard and knight I command you to entertain me.”_

_Ben has only lived at Arkanis castle for five months; he was found trying to steal from the kitchens and instead of punishing him, Knight Captain Sloane, amused by his boldness and impressed by his fiery personality decided she would take him as her pupil to train as the personal guard of Arkanis’ crown prince Armitage Hux._

_His first impression of the prince hadn’t been favourable; Armitage was quiet and stuck-up, not giving Ben a second look. Ben on the other hand was loud and rambunctious, uncaring about authority. For weeks they attended classes together, King Brendol would not have an uneducated fool guarding his son and took their morning and noon meals together always under supervision. It wasn’t until he’d found Armitage reading alone up in an apple tree overlooking the courtyard that they’d talked together on equal footing for the first time. Ben found in Armitage a kindred spirit who longed for a friend; from that day on they were inseparable._

_Around Ben, Armitage is a completely different person because he can finally be himself. It leaves a warm place in Ben’s heart to know it’s only himself who gets to see the untroubled and relaxed side of his friend._

_“Come along Ben; the duck eggs have just hatched and the ducklings are terribly cute. Cook sad that we could feed them their evening meal if we get there early enough to still have time to wash for dinner after.” Armitage’s love of animals had come as a surprise to Ben, given what sort of man Brendol is. One day Armitage had confessed to ben that he’d been feeding a stray cat who made her way into the castle. He’d named her Millicent and would sneak her up to his room at night to play and cuddle with. How he kept his strict father from finding out, Ben doesn’t know._  
  
“Hurry Ben!”

_When Ben goes to follow Armitage, his friend has disappeared from sight. “Armitage wait for me, I’m coming!”_

_“Ben!”_

_“Armitage?” Everything is black, there is an oppressive darkness pressing Ben from all sides._

_“Please Ben you must hurry!” Armitage’s voice is fainter now, coming from far away and sounding urgent._

_Ben can’t move, he’s being held in place and no matter how much he struggles he can’t get free. “Armitage!”_

_“Ben. Ben. Ben!” His name echoes around him growing fainter and fainter before disappearing all together leaving Ben with nothing but the darkness and silence._

_“A-Armitage?” Ben’s voice is small as he calls for his friend. “Armie. . .please. Where are you?”_

_Suddenly the darkness is chased away by a bright light surrounding a tall cloaked figure. Ben can’t see their face and when they speak the voice rings with familiarity but Ben can’t place it. “You have to hurry Ben. Save me before it’s too late.”_

Kylo jerks awake with a gasp, the lingering remains of his dream scattering with the pale rays of dawn peaking past gaps in the entrance of his tent. He feels troubled but what about the dream is causing that sensation he isn’t sure. Most of it he’s forgotten but he can remember a sense of urgency. . .there’s something he must do. He has to find something or. . . someone?

The flap of his tent opens and a familiar dark head pops in. “Master Kylo are you alright?” Ava must have sensed that he was troubled, all his knights are special like him with gifts and talents outside of the norm. It was Kylo himself who found and recruited every one of them. Ava and her win brother Ase are the newest members of the Knights of Ren, Kylo had recruited them three years ago.

“I’m fine!” Kylo snaps, irrationally angry at her for seeing him like this once he becomes conscious of the tracks of dry tears on his cheeks. He takes a calming breath as Ava remains, still peering into the tent. When he’s gotten his anger under control, he turns his focus back to her. “What is it?”

Ava presses a clenched fist against her chest a sign of respect. “Ase has a lead on our quarry. Someone spotted an individual matching the description of the fugitive ten miles from Takodana at a small in. Ave also found a young man thought he came upon a fae prince in the river and the person took off when approached. It was a redheaded man and he escaped on a grey mare. Which matches one of the two missing horses.”

“We believe he is travelling West now, avoiding the towns and skirting along the forest. If he keeps on the same path, he’ll soon be passing Jakku. By taking to road we can get to the town sooner and cut North heading him off.” They’ve been heading South until now, hunting for signs to show that Kylo’s intuition wasn’t wrong. Now they have him.

“Break camp. I want both of you ready as quickly as possible.” Ava disappears to do as she’s told, shouting his orders at her brother. Kylo hurries to dress, taking down his tent in mere moments. He’s pleased to see Ava and Ase on their mounts when he’s done. In one smooth motion he mounts Silencer and turns them toward Jakku.

“Our hunt is nearly at its end. Onward!”

-

Armitage spent hours riding through the cold and dark desert and he is exhausted. He had wrapped himself in all he clothes he had and still been cold. He wans to stop and sleep but he can’t. He’s so close.

It’s because of his exhaustion tat he almost rides right into he trap that has clearly been set for him. He doesn’t know if it’s quick reflexes or some sixth sense that keeps him safe.

Finare’s front hooves have barely landed and Armitage is suddenly yanking hard on her reigns as a whoosh comes from above and a large net lands on the ground where he had been heading. It startles him enough that he doesn’t realize he’s being surrounded until the crunch of hooves on the ground makes him jerk his head up. His eyes meet the mask of Snoke’s dreaded warriors the Knights of Ren and terror strikes.

The mask he looks into has the thinnest slit for the knight to see out of, Armitage however cannot see the knight’s eyes. He tries to back Finare up only for her to resist him. She’s terrified, her chest heaving as they face of the Knights. The mounts belonging to hem are as monstrous looking as Knights themselves.

When the two Knights he can see charge at him, she rears with a scream and Armitage is thrown to the ground hard enough for the air to be punched from his lungs. It hurts but he doesn’t have time to be in pain, he’s scrambling to his feet as soon as he catches his breath and is darting toward the denser parts forest. The Knights are on horse back, if Armitage can get into the deep undergrowth, he could have a chance at losing them. It’s his best chance at escape. 

Something wraps around his ankle and tries to pull him to the ground, startling a scream out of Armitage. He grabs the dagger he’s taken to keeping in a sheath on his right wrist and slashes wildly at what urns out to be rope until it cuts with a snap. He’s up and running again, pushing blindly through the trees his only thoughts on avoiding the Knights.

Every sound he hears has his heart skipping in fear.

Armitage knows that he can’t let himself get captured; if he is then he fails not only Arkanis but the entire continent, perhaps even the world. So much is riding on him making it to D’Qar and the Resistance.

All sense, along with any air in his lungs, is knocked out of him when something large and black knocks into him. He finds himself on the ground again, this time with a heavy weight on top of him holding him down.

“No! Let me go!” He bucks and thrashes, trying to turn himself around so he has more of a chance to escape, to do damage with his dagger. The fact that he is slim works to his advantage in this, he manages to wiggle around so that he’s facing his attacker. He sees the black mask of another Knight of Ren but this one he recognizes. Even in his tower Armitage has heard of and seen glimpses of Kylo Ren the Knight’s leader.

A new sense of panic takes hold and Armitage kicks out as much as he can. He tries to use his dagger but Kylo Ren easily disarms him. He only has his hands and he uses them to push at the mask, to find a weak spot, something that will cause the man to let him go. He has to escape!

Desperation causes him to surge up and bite the hand that comes up to try and push his head down. His teeth sink into dirty black gloves, the taste of which make him want to gag but he holds on hard enough that he can hear Kylo Ren hiss in pain.

The force with which Kylo Ren hits his with his other hand has his head ringing and knocks off his hood. Armitage doesn’t notice when Kylo Ren stills above him. Instead he twists and gets his leg up, kneeing Kylo Ren in a rather sensitive part of his anatomy. Kylo Ren groans and the limbs holding Armitage down loosen and he is crawling out from under the man and running, running, running.

The light of day works against him, even with the woods being so thick; he’s too visible and his red hair is a bright beacon. All too soon he can hear and see the Knights as they pursue him. One of them has taken their mount into the woods and cuts him off, he avoids them with a sharp turn left but this has him running right to the edge of a rapidly flowing river.

Armitage whips around when he hears someone stepping out of the woods behind him. Kylo Ren looms darkly against the bright green forest, a specter of Armitage’s doom. The other two Knights come out of the woods to join him cutting off all exits except the river.

With slow steps he backs toward the river, he’d rather die trying to escape than be taken back to Snoke. Either of his options end in failure, but the river allows him to die a free man and the smallest hope of survival. 

Two more steps back and he’s right at the edge. He can only hope that Finare will be treated well, that Rae and all those who were killed by Snoke will forgive him for failing them and be waiting for him on the other side. He thought he could avenge them but in he end he just isn’t strong enough. 

Only one more step and it’s all over. . .

“Armie stop!”

Armitage pauses at the familiar nickname, he hasn’t heard it in twenty years, there was only ever one person who called him that. . . but Ben is dead, another person Armitage has failed. Perhaps Armitage deserves death for how many people he’s let down.

He’s startled when Kylo Ren steps forward slowly his hands raised in a sign of peace. “Please just wait a moment.” His pleading voice sounds so sincere that Armitage stops completely, staring at the black mask. Kylo Ren keeps moving forward until he is close enough that Armitage can see his hands shaking as he reaches up to remove his helmet.

The first thing Armitage sees is waves of thick dark hair that frame a pale face with a large nose, a wide mouth and soulful brown eyes.

It’s those eyes that have Armitage’s legs going weak. He would know them anywhere; he’s dreamt of them so often since he was imprisoned. They’re the last thing he remembers of his friend staring at him and screaming his name as they’re torn away from each other. “B-Ben?”

“It’s me. Armie. . . I thought you were dead.” Kylo Ren, no Ben’s voice, trembles as he speaks. “There’s not a day that hasn’t gone by where I didn’t think of you. I hated that I couldn’t do anything to save you.”

The words hurt because Armitage has done the same but still. . .there’s one thing bothering him. “You work for Snoke. You’re his hound. Why? Why would you follow the person who would have responsible for having killed me?”

Ben’s face goes blank, his eyes distant as he shakes his head. “No. . .that’s not true, Snoke helped he kingdom.” He’s clearly struggling with something, face creasing in pain.

Near to him two Knights shift nervously, their masks turning to face Ben. “Lord Ren?” One asks hesitantly, clearly confused about what’s happening.

That snaps Ben out of his trance, his head swinging wildly between the two Knights and then back toward Armitage. “I. . .I don’t know. I don’t remember much after I lost sight of you that day. After it was just training and there’s a disconnection between it being Snoke I was training under and my life before.” He grips his head suddenly, hissing in pain. “I-I don’t know. . .”

Tears have started to gather in Ben’s eyes and Armitage’s heart screams at him to go to his friend and comfort him even as his brain tells him that this is the perfect time to run. His heart wins and he moves forward, he can’t make himself flee from Ben, not after they’ve found each other again.

“Snoke he has powers, awful powers, I’ve seen and experienced them first hand. Perhaps that is what happened to you.” It’s like being struck like lightning when Armitage stops in front of Ben and reaches out to pull Ben’s hands away from his face. Ben is taller than him now and so much broader. “I know you would not have done anything to hurt me or Arkanis if you had been in full control of your mind. I forgive you for working under Snoke.”

“Armie. . .” Ben’s face grumbles and he lets out a sob, throwing his arms around Armitage and sobbing into his shoulder. Armitage can feel tears running down his own face. They’re together again but he’s so scared for what the future may bring. 

-

Hours later Armitage is sleeping in Kylo’s tent, clearly exhausted from not only the day’s event but the last twenty years. Despite that Kylo has been hunting him until now, he still trusts Ben enough to be relax enough to fall sleep. He looks so beautiful lying curled up on his side under Kylo’s cloak. Still, Kylo can’t look at him for too long without feeling the tell-tale burn of tears at his eyes; so many years wasted because of Snoke’s lies and manipulations.

They had retrieved Armitage’s horse before making camp and she’s now grazing with Silencer and Ava and Ase’s mounts. She’s calmer now that she has seen Armitage and has been brushed down and fed. If only Kylo could draw from her calmness he feels nothing but turmoil as he thinks about everything that’s happened.

He’s torn. His mind is telling him he has a duty to Snoke, to bring Armitage back as he’s been ordered to. In his heart he knows he could never do so; he’s just found Armitage; how could he bear to lose him again? He knows that’s what will happen, Snoke will not allow Armitage to live if there’s the possibility he could escape, not when Kylo knows Armitage is alive.

When he’d first heard Armitage’s voice screaming about letting him go, Kylo had recognized it as the voice from his dream. It wasn’t until Armitage’s hood had fallen that he realized what was happening and who he had under him. What little sun streaming through the trees hit Armitage’s hair like a fiery halo and Kylo had faltered in a moment of shock and weakness. Certain parts of his body still ache from where Armitage had kneed him to escape.

The thought of that brings a smile to his face, Armitage had always been a scrappy fighter, using everything at hand to win in a tussle. It’s good to know that spirit hasn’t changed after all these years.  
  
“Master Kylo?” Ava is handing him a bowl of soup, which he takes despite not being hungry. Both she and Ase have been unusually quiet; they’ve offered no opinions, only followed his orders to set up camp. Maybe it’s time to see what they think.

When he raises the question, the twins are pensive for several heartbeats before Ase speaks up. “We know how you feel about the lost prince; you’ve spoken often of him to us. That he isn’t dead is an act of God; that you’ve been reunited again is a miracle.”

Ava takes over when Ase pauses. “Master Kylo our loyalty is to the Knights of Ren, to you, and not to Emperor Snoke. Whatever you chose Ase and I will follow you and we know that the other Knights will feel the same.” Her words are soft but there is so much emotion and conviction behind them.

“Your loyalty to me has never been in question, but I wish for your honest opinion.” Deep down Kylo knows the words he wants to hear; he’s already made his choice but he doesn’t want to lead his Knights astray if they are against him in that decision. Kylo spent twenty years believing Snoke when he told him the royal family was dead, lying about being the one responsible for it. Instead he’d had Armitage had been locked away for all that time, possibly torturing him. How can Kylo possibly return Armitage to that life, or possibly to his death? And how can Kylo trust or serve Snoke knowing what the man did to both himself and Armitage.ow How

The answer is simple; he can’t. He has to get Armitage as far away from Snoke as possible and the only safe place for him will be with the Resistance. That poses its own problems, not because he has led countless attacks against the Resistance and to take over neighbouring lands at Snoke’s business. No, it’s because he knows who leads the them and it is someone he has not seen since he was a very young child and ran away from home.

The possibility of seeing his mother again is somehow more terrifying than any battle Kylo has ever faced.

“Master Kylo we both believe that you should help the prince. We know you want to.” A sly grin creeps its way on to Ase’s face. “He’s no damsel but he is quite lovely and in distress. Real knights are supposed to aid and help those in need no? According to the stories they usually get the girl too, or in this case the boy.” He and Ava share a look, sharing identical smiles.  
  
Ava takes over, leaning close to Kylo to give him a nudge in the ribs. “We just want you to be happy and we know the others would agree as well. Your heart already knows what, or rather who, it wants. All that’s left is to see it through to the end.” 

Kylo appreciates their words and sentiments but he’s not in love with Armitage, how can he? He hasn’t known Armitage since they were children, they’re both very different people now. _And whose fault is that_ a voice in his head whispers traitorously, _who failed to save him and allowed him to be locked up all alone at Snoke’s mercy for twenty years._  
  
 _That’s why I have to make it up to him._

“We’ll send a message to the other Knights, they’re to meet us at Crait after we have escorted Armitage to D’Qar.” Helping Armitage doesn’t mean joining the Resistance, even if Kylo knows he won’t be able to return to Snoke after Armitage is safe. “I want everyone’s opinions before we decide if we will fully defy Snoke or not. Following that we’ll decide what we do from there.”

Standing he heads back to the tent. “Decided on which of you will take the first and second watch, I will take the final watch.” He can’t stand to take his eyes off Armitage, terrified that he will disappear again.

When Kylo enters the tent Armitage stirs, opening tired eyes. “Ben?”  
  
Kylo goes over and kneels next to his friend. “I’m here.”

“I was afraid I’d been dreaming.” Armitage reaches up and touches Kylo’s hand. “Would it be too much to ask for you to lay with me? So that I don’t wake up alone and afraid.” In a smaller voice he adds, “so that I know this is all real.”  
  
The question is so innocent, which makes Kylo feel awful for the flush of arousal that suddenly overcomes him as he gazes at Armitage’s rumpled appearance. “Of course, I’ll wake you up when it’s my turn for watch so you don’t have to be afraid when I leave then tent. Even then I’ll be close by.”  
  
Armitage smiles up at him, “Thank you.” When Ben lays down, Armitage curls up against him like they used to when they were young, and suddenly Ase and Ava’s comments about this being love don’t seem too outlandish to Kylo anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some bonus images for this chapter:  
> 


	4. The Resistance

Queen Leia Organa is tired. She’s been tired for many, many years down to her very core. Her exhaustion has spanned over twenty-five years, starting on the day she lost her son t her own bullheaded pride. Ben, the light of her life, he was such an active child but ill tempered much like Leia herself. What made it all worse was that Ben inherited the same mystical gifts just as Leia and Luke, her twin brother, had from their father. The gifts manifested in Ben as an extra sense; he knew when people were lying or projecting evil thoughts and he often could sense when something was going to happen.  
  
He grew violent and angry, especially around courtiers and visiting dignitaries, who often had their own agendas when they came to court. Given how miserable Ben was, Leia made the decision to send him away to Luke in hopes of giving Ben a break from the capital and having Luke train Ben on how to control his powers.

It ended in disaster for all of them.

Ben got worse, and then one day he’d set a fire to Luke’s school, whether in anger or on accident she never learned, and then he had run from everything. For many years she feared her son was dead and then she’d received the letter from Arkanis.

Leia knew who Knight Captain Rae Sloane was, had faced her on the battlefield more than once. Despite their being from enemy kingdoms Leia held a respect for Sloane, and that respect increased tenfold when she learned that for three years Sloane was training and raising Ben. In her letter she talked about how Ben has been flourishing, how much he reminds Rae of Leia and how he has found a friend in Arkanis’ young prince Armitage Hux.

All of this came as a surprise to Leia, not in the least because she knew that the prince’s father Brendol Hux was a cruel brute. How he’d raised a child who Ben could befriend was beyond her. Perhaps. . . it would not come as a surprise, that Armitage Hux became someone worthy of being friends with despite his father. Brendol likely had very little to do with raising his son. Leia wasn’t aware Brendol sired a child until the letter; Arkanis kept it’s borders tightly closed after the kingdom’s defeat at the Battle of Jakku.

Rae reached out because she believed Ben was in danger as was the entire kingdom of Arkanis. She’d begged Leia to come for not only Ben but for Armitage as well. Leia sent the person she trusted most to retried the boys. Luke was too late; Snoke a vile creature from across the sea was in the process of taking over Arkanis, murdering the royal family and ensnaring Ben after he’d escaped from Luke.

Luke returned without Ben, but not unaccompanied; he’d come back with Sloane herself, injured and clinging to life. In bringing Sloane to Alderaan he’d hoped she could help them save Ben.

Sloane’s condition was dire, but she told Leia and Luke about what transpired in Arkanis and a little about Ben while he was her student. Hearing about Ben as he was under Sloane, and how she and Armitage had brought the best out in her little boy brought Leia to tears.

“Please. . .” Blood bubbled on Sloane’s lips as she began to succumb to her wounds. “If Armitage lives you must save him. To save Armitage is to save Ben.” She could manage no further words; a harsh cough racked her body and when she lay bad her eyes did not open again.

If saving prince Armitage meant saving Ben then Leia would honour Sloane’s dying wish. If only there was some sign that the boy still lived. There was also Snoke to deal with. Very quickly he put his army into action and began an aggressive campaign against Alderaan and the other smaller kingdoms and villages on the continent.

For ten years she fought and held off Snoke, trying to find information about the lost prince. She sent spies into Arkanis but they rarely came back with any useful information, only the rumour that a ghost resided in the tallest tower but no one could confirm it.

Soon a new threat emerged; a warrior who fought under Snoke, the strongest knight Snoke had ever sent against them, said to have strange powers. Leia knew in her heart from the very beginning that this was her Ben. The only explanation was that Snoke ensnared Ben with dark magic, making him loyal to the tyrant. With no proof there was little she could do and capturing Kylo Ren was an impossible task, he killed any soldiers she sent after him. Where he and his Knights of Ren appeared, they left only death and destruction. No one who faced them in battle lived to tell the tale.

Leia has spent more nights than she can count weeping for her lost son, has begun to lose all hope at ever seeing him alive again. . .of ever having him come home. Would Ben go down the same path of insanity and evil as his grandfather?

But this. . .

Laying before her on her desk sits a letter from Poe Dameron, one of her most loyal soldiers and a trusted spy.

_General,_

_We’ve recently spotted a Raven with an attempted murder; a curious fox is following. They’re flying away from the nest and toward the emerald den; their journey has taken them past the hot suns._

_Shall we shoo them away or clean house?_   
  
_Black Knight_

Ben, her Ben is moving toward D’Qar with a red-headed stranger and half the Knights of Ren. It’s not enough to mount an attack, not with the base the size it is, so what is Ben planning. Is this a trap? To what end? Why bring anyone but the Knights with him?

There are so many possibilities running through her mind, but she can’t help but always go back to the most hopeful. Maybe Ben has finally left Snoke and is coming back to her. Still she can’t take any chances, no matte what her heart may say. They will have to treat Ben like the danger he is until they know what his motives are.

_Black Knight,_

_Do not bother the Raven but intercept before the den. Bring the sun to find a beak in the darkness. Tread carefully._  
  
The General

“I pray that my hopes are true.” She quickly rolls the message up and slides it into the leg band on Poe’s white and orange messenger bird. “Fly fast and fly true BeeBee.”

“Hope!” BeeBee chirps, leaning forward to get a scratch from Leia before stepping up so she can give him a boost out the window. Leia wishes that she too good fly and meet the son that she failed and bring him back home to the light.

-

Kylo can’t help but feel nervous with every step that they get closer to the border and to D’Qar. Part of him is afraid that his mother will be there waiting for him, wait for Ben. He knows it’s unlikely, she still has a kingdom to run. But the dear is there.

Since being reunited with Armitage, Kylo isn’t sure who he is anymore; is he still Kylo or is he Ben again? Kylo is Snoke’s creature but he’s also been Kylo for decades longer than he ever was Ben. On the other hand, Ben belongs to Armitage and always will, can he be Kylo and have a chance of being with Armitage?  
  
Is a life with Armitage even an option for Kylo given all the horrible things he’s done?

Kylo has used their travelling time to do a lot of personal reflection. He’s come to terms with what he felt toward Armitage as a child; it was love and he still feels that way now. Every night as they share a tent and talk, Kylo learns about Armitage as an adult and his love for him grows deeper. Armitage still has that dry sense of humour and flaying tongue, he’s also still so clever.

During these nights, Kylo tends to do most of the talking as Armitage hasn’t had anywhere near the life experience as him, locked in the tower as he has been. When Armitage has something to say he often talks about the past and how happy he was when he and Kylo were together.

It makes Kylo feel guilty.

It makes him never want to leave Armitage’s side again.

Reflecting on all of this, Kylo has to stop himself from turning around to check on Armitage who is riding behind Kylo with Ava and Ase flanking him on either side. All three knights are wearing their masks and Armitage has his hood up to cover his face and hair. They’ve chosen this formation as the best way to keep Armitage safe from harm; either from potential allies or foes. Not that Kylo things Snoke has sent anyone else after them, even if Kylo knows it’s only a matter of time until he learns of Kylo and the Knight’s treachery and retaliates.

Kylo isn’t sure if the bigger threat is the enemy behind them or the uncertainty before them; it’s one of the things keeping him on edge. It’s also what saves them from being completely ambushed the moment they set foot on Ileenium soil.

Senses tingling, Kylo grabs Silencer’s reigns and yank them hard pulling the stallion to a stop just as an arrow embeds itself in the tree right where Kylo’s head would have been if he hadn’t stopped. He and the Knights draw their blades and tighten quarters around Armitage to keep him safe.

“Leave these lands or the next one won’t miss.” A clear female voice comes from above them in the trees. The foliage muffles it somewhat but Kylo is confident he can locate the attacker if he keeps them talking.  
  
“We’ve come here in peace; we don’t want conflict.” Kylo calls up, nodding to the Ase and Ava to keep an eye out. “Are you with the Resistance?”

Another arrow flies toward him burying itself between Silencer’s feet startling him. Kylo has trained Silencer from a young colt to be a warhorse and he doesn’t twitch let alone rear back.

“I know who you are Kylo Ren and the destruction you bring with you. I should kill you right here for all the pain you’ve caused.” There is anger and anguish in speaker’s voice, a young woman by the sound of it and it awakens guilt within Kylo. Under Snoke’s orders he has done so much wrong to so many people, he can’t ever undo it.

“Please, I beg you to not hurt Kylo or the other Knights.” Kylo is startled when Armitage pushes Finare past him, turning her toward where the voice seems to be coming from. “They’re escorting me to the Resistance, they truly mean no harm to anyone.”

There’s a moment of hesitation from their hidden attacker before she speaks again. “And just who are you to ask such a thing of me.”

Pulling his hood off Armitage shakes out his distinctive red hair and raises his chin proudly as he declares, “I am Armitage Hux, son of Brendol Hux and the rightful king of Arkanis. I have come to D’Qar to seek the aid of the Resistance in stopping Snoke and taking back my kingdom from him.”

Everything is silent and Kylo prepares to have to fight and then a shrill whistle pierces the air. Three women jump out of the trees, crossbows trained on the group.  
  
A dark-haired young woman is the first to speak, she’s the one who has been talking to them. “Kaydel, Karé I want you to go and get Poe and Finn. Tell them that the package has been delivered; the fox is in the den.” Kylo recognizes the accent of that from Hays Major, a small island south of the continent.

The two blondes hesitate, sharing a look between them. The taller one eventually speaks up, “But Rose. . . is it safe to leave you alone with Kylo Ren?”

Rose grins at that and turns her arrow so that it’s pointed at Armitage. “I have a feeling Kylo Ren will heel like a good hound.”

Anger flares in Kylo at the insult but mostly at the threat against Armitage, but Armitage holds a hand up in a gesture of peace. “If this is what it takes to gain their trust then I am willing to act as their hostage. I’m going to dismount if that’s alright.” He says this to Rose who nods, her eyes sweeping over all four of them. Once he’s down Armitage hands Finare’s reigns to Kylo. “Thank you.” He’s nearer to Rose now, close enough that any shot from her crossbow would be lethal.

Allowing Armitage to put himself in danger is a failure on Kylo. Armitage shouldn’t be in danger, not when it’s Kylo who is the one causing trouble by being here. He doesn’t dare make a move to rectify the situation, doing so could put Armitage in further danger and ruin what they’ve come here to accomplish.

The air is filled with tension and suspicion. Kylo can feel how badly Ava and Ase want to act but they obey his signal to keep on standby. He can tell they aren’t any happier about it than he is, as warriors they’re used to action, not waiting like this when the person they’re guarding is in active danger.

The tense silence goes on until rustling comes from the bushes near to Rose and three people exit through the foliage. The first is a handsome dark-skinned man who carries a sword strapped to his side, the second is rugged tanned man with who looks vaguely familiar to Kylo, and the third is a pale young woman who hair is done up in three distinctive buns. Kylo can’t stop looking at her, she’s so very familiar.

When she turns to glare at him, her eyes are the same as the ones he sees in the mirror and everything clicks. “Rey. . .y-you’re Rey.” He remembers her as a baby and hen a tiny child who would follow him everywhere, demanding he pay attention to her. When he ran from Alderaan Rey was one of the few people he found himself missing.

She does not seem pleased to see him now. “So, it’s true then, you’ve left Snoke’s side. But are you prepared to face all the horrors and the pain that you’ve caused our family Ben!?” Kylo sees his mother in her in so many ways, hot headed where Rey’s father Luke was not.

He doesn’t waver in the face of her anger, even when she pulls a quarter staff out of a sling on her back, clearly ready to fight. “I’m here to help Armitage find the Resistance so that he can find aid in retaking his kingdom and destroying Snoke. That’s what matters most, if old wounds never heal so be it.”

Displeased with Kylo’s reply, Rey turns her attention to Armitage. “I’ve heard a lot about you for many years. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard the story of the firebird trapped in the tower.”

“F-Firebird?”  
  


“Some say Snoke kept a firebird locked in the tallest of towers, others retell the story of a ghost of a great beauty waiting for her lost love.” She smirks as she looks Armitage over. “There are many tales about you, I’m happy that the one about you being the lost prince turned out to be true. We’ll need your help in the days to come.”

Turning away she gestures for them to follow her. “Aunt Leia has a letter she sent in hopes that you would come. She wants to meet you as soon as possible, but leaving for Alderaan will have to wait until morning. For now, there’s someone else who wants to meet you. After that there will be food and rest. Our camp isn’t far.”

“Thank you.” Armitage doesn’t remount Finare and Kylo is forced to take her reigns and follow along after the group, Ava and Ase falling into line behind him and Rose and her crossbow bringing up the rear.

As they walk Rey introduces her companions Finn and Poe who are both polite enough, mostly to Armitage. Kylo remembers Poe now, he’s around Kylo’s own age and as a boy used to play with Ben on occasion. Poe’s parents both served the Royal family of Alderaan and fought with Ben’s parents and uncle against the Empire

The Resistance camp is closer than Kylo thought it would be, which explains how it took so little time for Rey and her companions to reach them. It’s nestled amongst the bushes and trees of the forest floor, and in the tree canopy; well concealed and larger than it appears. Even with all of his Knights, Kylo would have been hard pressed to take the camp if that were the reason for his presence here.

“This way.” Rey brings them into bramble of bushes which turns out to hide a tent. In the center of the tent, sitting at a low table is a tiny ancient woman with comically large glasses.

As they enter, she looks up at them, eyes staring into their very souls. “So, you have made it here safely young sun.” She stands and goes over to Armitage to take his hands in her own. “With many scars upon your soul, but you are determined and your goal is noble; free your people from Snoke and retake your throne. You’ll do anything to accomplish that, which is why you are here.”

Armitage is clearly startled but nods at her words. “Yes, I-. . .I seek the Resistance’s help with that.”

“And you shall have it dear boy, Leia will not turn you away.” Her eyes suddenly turn Kylo and he feels fear creep up his spine. “She would help you even if you hadn’t come to us with her wayward son.”

When she moves toward Kylo he feels the need to flee, not even his most fearsome enemies have frightened him like this wizened woman does. “You think you are at war but in your heart, you know the answer to your questions. Ben Solo or Kylo Ren. These are just names; you know who you are, where you come from, and where you wish to end up.”

Kylo can’t look away from her eyes, not even when Rey steps up next to him. “Maz don’t terrorize Ben; that’s my job for later. We’ve business to attend to now.”

“Of course, of course.” Maz agrees releasing Kylo’s, which he hadn’t realized she took, and going to sit at the table. “Come sit, we will talk.”

It’s hard for Kylo to focus on the meeting, his mind on the words Maz had said to him. Does he know who he is? It doesn’t seem that simple. . . He doesn’t find that the name Ben, Solo or Organa fit him anymore, but he knows he isn’t Kylo Ren either, not like before. So maybe. . . maybe he’s something in between the two. Kylo Skywalker, taking his grandfather’s name is safe and it is a mix between both his realities.

It feels right in a way that he has only ever felt by being with Armitage. He hopes that his mother will understand, if she forgives him for his other transgressions against her.

The future is uncertain but so long as he is permitted to stay by Armitage’s side Kylo knows that he will be able to face it.

-

It’s nice to sit and just breathe after the whirlwind that has been the last three days, the last three weeks even, Armitage appreciates having a moment alone to himself. He needs this quiet to have a chance to allow himself to de-stress and to fully allow himself to grieve for Rae, his father, and everyone else Snoke has taken from him. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out here but the tears have long since dried up.

He’s sitting on the banks of a small lake not far from camp, staring out over the still waters. Everything still feels so surreal; not only is he free from Snoke and the tower, but the Resistance has agreed to help him and tomorrow he will be leaving to meet with Leia Organa, queen of Alderaan. Armitage will be leaving with Rey, Finn and Poe early in the morning, Ben will not be joining them.  
  
Not Ben, Kylo. . . He has to remind himself to use the name Kylo has chosen for himself; it doesn’t mean that Armitage’s Ben is gone, just that he’s grown up.

Armitage shouldn’t be as hurt by the choice Kylo has made in regards to his name, but there is some pain there that he can’t quite push past. For years he’s only had Ben in his memory and Ben isn’t Ben anymore. Part of it of it is also that he’s upset about Kylo going to meet up with the other Knights of Ren and apparently Phasma instead of staying with Armitage. Somehow the missing Knights had met up with Phasma and been able to have her agree to join them in coming to D’Qar and then to Alderaan once the two groups united.

Despite knowing that this doesn’t mean that Kylo is abandoning him, Armitage’s heart cannot get past the fear that Kylo is abandoning him and that he will never see him again.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.” Kylo’s familiar voice startles Armitage out of his thoughts as walks over to him. “Can I sit with you?”

“No, you’re not interrupting anything, I was just thinking. ” He’s a little annoyed he hadn’t heart Kylo coming, what if it had been someone dangerous? At Kylo’s second question he gestures for Kylo to sit. “So much has happened in such a short time and it all feels like a dram. Everyday I’m afraid I will wake up in that tower with Snoke there gloating at me.” Armitage hasn’t mentioned to Kylo the physical abuse that he was subjected to by Snoke and his powers. Somehow that’s harder to admit.

Kylo sit and his hands on Armitage’s shoulders feel hot as Kylo turns Armitage to face him fully. “I will never let him hurt you again. We’re going to take back your kingdom and make sure that Snoke pays for everything he has done.” The words are said with such fierceness and certain.

There are tears stinging at the corners of Armitage’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“I will never let anything bad happen to you again.” Kylo lifts his right hand to cradle Armitage’s face. “And I will always be by your side from now on, so long as you’ll have me.”

“Then I will have you forever.”

Armitage doesn’t know which one of them moves first, perhaps they meet in the middle, but the feel of Kylo’s lips against his own causes heat to spread through him. Kylo’s lips are petal soft and Armitage doesn’t ever want to pull away.

Both Kylo’s hands are cupping Armitage’s face so that when they part, they are touching, still connected to each other. They gaze into each other’s eyes and Armitage can see the same burning need that he is feeling reflected in Kylo’s gaze.

“Armie, are you sure about this?” Kylo’s voice is soft as he speaks, almost reverent, and when his gaze meets Armitage’s it is full of warmth and love. Every time he looks at Kylo’s face, Armitage remembers all the time they’ve lost and he wants to make up for it as quickly as possible.

He barely breaths out a yes before Kylo is upon him again, pressing him slowly down against the plush ground as they kiss and explore each other with their hands. Everywhere Kylo touches leaves a wave a burning desire in Armitage.

When Kylo pulls away again, Armitage can’t hold back the sounds of distress that escape him craving Kylo’s kisses. “If I do anything I don’t like, or if it’s too much tell me to stop and I will. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Despite his nod of agreement, Armitage has no plans to tell Kylo to stop, he wants everything Kylo is willing to give him. Armitage is a parched man who has found the forbidden oasis and he will drink his fill. Kylo is his fountain of life.

Kylo captures his mouth again, his kisses sweet and then starts to pepper kisses along his cheek to his jaw and neck. The kisses leave behind a trail of fire that has Armitage squirming and tilting his head to give Kylo better access.

As Kylo takes full advantage of the space and continues to kiss him, Armitage shyly places his hands on Kylo’s chest wanting to touch him as well. At Kylo’s rumble of approval, Armitage becomes a little bolder, tugging Kylo’s shirt free of his pants and sliding his hands under it wanting to touch Kylo’s skin which proves hot under his touch.

When his fingers scrape over Kylo’s nipples Kylo pulls back with a moan to look down at Armitage. “That feels great, don’t stop.” To help Armitage along, Kylo pulls off his shirt, and then helps Armitage out of his own. “Look at you, you’re amazing.”

He doesn’t feel amazing or beautiful, not compared to Kylo. Still, Armitage trembles as Kylo’s large hands stroke down his chest and then settle on his waist, almost able to fit completely around him. It makes him feel small but also causes more arousal to flare up in him.

“Your hands are so big.”

Kylo chuckles and leans forward to whisper into Armitage’s ear, even though it’s just the two of them. “Darling, everything about me is big.”  
  
Armitage feels his face flame because he understands exactly what Kylo is talking about. There’s no fear at the statement only burning desire. He wants it, wants all of Kylo so badly. “Kylo please. . .I need. . .”

“I know, I’ve got you.” Kylo promises as his lips press against the center of Armitage’s chest before moving down and licking at each of Armitage’s nipples, drawing gasps from him. “You make such beautiful sounds for me.” He lingers over each nipple a little longer before he moves down, tongue dipping to tickle at Armitage’s belly button.

Armitage lifts his hips unconsciously when Kylo reaches his belt and allows him to remove it and slide the trousers and undergarments down and off. He’s left fully exposed before the other man and it’s as liberating as it is terrifying.

“Oh! K-Kylo!” Armitage startles as he can feel how Kylo’s hand almost completely engulfs his erection. He’s rarely done this to himself having very little privacy for all of his adult life, let alone with anyone else. Now however he wishes he had; it feels so incredible.

“I could take you apart just like this I bet.” Kylo keeps stroking him and Armitage is certain that he is right, if he keeps going it won’t take long before Armitage is coming. Except Kylo cruelly begins to slow his strokes, making Armitage whine at the loss of the sensation. “It’s alright, I won’t leave you wanting long. I promised I’d always take care of you, didn’t I?”

Kylo leans down to kiss the head of Armitage’s erection before moving away, removing the rest of his own clothing. The sight of him leaves Armitage speechless, Kylo is a work of art, beautiful beyond compare. “I didn’t want to assume anything when I came out here, but I do always keep some ointment for my hands on me.” Kylo goes over to rummage in his clothing and produces a small jar. “It should be enough to ease the way.”

Armitage knows what he meant without having to ask; he isn’t so naïve that he doesn’t understand how sex works. He spent most of the time reading after all! Still, he feels shy as he spreads his legs apart so that Kylo can to shuffle between.

Once again Kylo looks into Armitage’s eyes, conveying so many emotions with his gaze; lust, attraction, worry, and love. “Tell me if anything is too much.”

“I will.”

Kylo’s oiled finger is cool as it rubs over his entrance not pressing in until Armitage feels himself relaxing and must give him some sign, it’s only then that he pushes the first finger gently in. The sensation is unlike anything that Armitage has felt before, not painful but unusual, still he wants more.

The finger moves within him, stretching him open and soon Kylo is adding a second finger. “You’re taking them so well, opening up nicely for me.”

Something inside of him is brushed when Kylo presses his fingers deeper inside and it has Armitage arching and crying out in pleasure. “Ah! O-oooh spirits! D-do that again! Please!”

“Sing for me Armie.” Kylo shows no mercy as he keeps rubbing against that spot making Armitage see stars. He stops only when it’s almost too much as if sensing that Armitage is on the verge of cresting over the plateau of pleasure. Instead he pulls out until only the tips of his fingers rest inside before adding a third finger and fucking Armitage with them until he deems him ready.

Armitage’s hole makes a squelching sound as Kylo pulls his fingers out. “How do you want to do this?”

“Could I um. . .on top. . .that is sit on you?” It feels like such a naughty question to ask but Kylo makes no comment, rolling on to his back and slicking himself up before gesturing for Armitage to climb over him.

Armitage’s legs are trembling as he kneels over Kylo’s thighs, positioning himself above Kylo’s erection. Kylo’s hands are on his hips holding him steady and then carefully guiding him over and slowly downward until Kylo’s erection is just brushing against his hole.  
  
“We can still stop if you can’t keep going, I won’t be angry.” Kylo’s voice is gentle as he speaks so full of emotion. “I love you Armie and will wait forever if need be to be with you like this.”  
  
“I know, but I want to do this. I want to be with you Ben.” Armitage leans over for a deep kiss and moans when the action causes his aching erection brush against Kylo’s abs. “Please.”

Nodding Kylo moves one hand to grasp his own cock and guides it to like up with Armitage’s entrance. “If it’s too much. . . “

He finds it hard not to feel impatient with Kylo, not when he knows it comes from a place of caring. “It won’t be and I’ll tell you to stop if it is.”

When Kylo finally starts to push in, Armitage has to bite his tongue because it nearly is too much. The stretch is so much more than Kylo’s fingers and while it’s not painful there is some discomfort. There’s pleasure too as Kylo brushes that something inside of him which has Armitage moaning aloud, eyes fluttering shut. “O-oh!”

“Armie, you make such pretty noises for me.” Kylo holds on to him as Armie sinks further and further down until Kylo is seated fully within him. He holds completely still, allowing Armitage adjust to the sensation of Kylo inside of him. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

The comment has Armitage flushing and trying to hide behind his hair, not that there’s anyway to truly hide with Kylo inside of him. “You flatter me.”  
  
Kylo surges up to kiss him, causing his erection to shift in Armitage pulling moans of pleasure from both of them. “I will lay praises at your feet every day for all of eternity. No day will go by without me showing you my love in some way.” He says this as he begins to rock his hips in a slow motion. Any words Armitage may have wanted to say drop off his tongue as he is helpless to do anything but cling to Kylo and voice his pleasure.

It seems Kylo does not suffer the same problem, though his words are punctuated by the occasional groan. “I never could have imagined we could ever have this.” He kisses Armitage’s shoulder and then reaches down between them with one hand to wrap around his erection and rub it slowly. “Now that I’ve had you like this; I can’t ever go back to how we were.”

“I-I wouldn’t w-want aaah t-to anyw-way.” Armitage manages to stutter, crying out at the dual sensations that Kylo is bring out in him. “P-puhleassse.”

“You don’t have to hold back, come for me Armie.” It’s all it takes, Armitage isn’t even embarrassed about it because it feels so incredible, Kylo stroke him through it until he’s milked every drop out of Armitage. “That’s it, give me everything.”

Armitage does and he’s left boneless in the wake of it, Kylo’s arms on him the only thing supporting him. “Beautiful, you were so perfect.”  
  
Even though he’s pleasantly sated and drowsy, Armitage realizes that Kylo is still hard inside of him. “W-what about you?”

“I’d be honoured if you would bring me off with your hands.” Armitage nods, feeling stretched open and empty when Kylo pulls out. “It won’t take long, I’m already so close.”

Touching another person’s erection feels different, but Armitage finds that he likes the feel of Kylo’s; it’s heavy and full, he needs two hands to properly stroke him. Below him Kylo groans and fucks into Hux’s hands, making encouraging noises. Kylo was right; it doesn’t take long until he is moaning Armitage’s name and Armitage soon finds his hands sticky and covered in hot come.

“That was amazing.” Kylo grabs his own shirt and helps Armitage clean himself off before pulling him down and grabbing his cloak to cover the both as they snuggle together.

Armitage sighs and feels himself growing tired, he’s so warm and sated that he can’t keep awake anymore. “It was, but next time I want to do it all the way. I want you to come inside of me.” He stops and thinks for a moment before adding, “I want to do it on a bed next time too.”

Kylo reaches up to pet him hair, the sensation is the final push for Armitage to fall asleep and as he does, he hears Kylo say; “Armitage, if that’s what you want I’ll make it come true. I’ll make all your wishes come true.”

-

Glass shatters as Snoke stares upon the image displayed in the scrying water before him; the vision of Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux in a tender embrace draws a ragged shout from his throat.

**BETRAYED!**

The prophecies the mirror has told him make sense now. Armitage would not have made it to the Resistance without Kylo Ren’s aid. If this goes on, if they make it to Alderaan and unite with Queen Organa everything Snoke has worked for will fall apart.

There is only one solution, Armitage Hux must die.

“Count your days Princeling for they are numbered.” Incensed Snoke begins preparations, he has everything to lose if he fails.


	5. Deception

“Do you really have to go?” Armitage’s voice sounds on the verge of breaking as he clings to Kylo, burying his face against his chest. He hates to see Armitage like this; Kylo can understand where the fear comes from after all the loss he’s suffered. As much as he wishes he could stay they will need the Knights in the coming days and it’s safer for everyone involved that Kylo brings them to Alderaan himself.

Kylo’s hand comes up to pet the top of Armitage’s head wishing that he could go with Armitage instead. Leaving Armitage like this feels like breaking a promise, he knew that it could come to pass that he and Armitage would have to be separated for short periods of time. He just hadn’t expected it to be so soon. “We won’t be apart long, a week at most and I’ll be with you in spirit. So, don’t despair and keep strong my love.” He hesitates fighting himself. “When you see my mother, Queen Leia, tell her I’m sorry and that I’ll be there soon to talk to her. From now on I’ll try to find a way to make everything up to not only her, but to everyone. That’s a promise I have to keep so I won’t let anything happen to me while I’m gone.”

It won’t be enough to make up for everything nothing ever will but he’s determined to try. He’d already spent a lot of time talking to Rey, learning about her again. She both is and isn’t like the little girl he’d known as a child. He’s learned that she can still be very intense, but she’s also mature in a way that Kylo himself never was at her age. Kylo shouldn’t be surprised, Rey has been fighting this war as long as he has from the other side. She really does remind Kylo strongly of his mother.

Kylo wouldn’t say that his and Rey’s relationship has been repaired, there’s a lot still to do but they’ve reached a truce and it feels good to reconnect with a member of his family. Kylo hasn’t been in contact with any member of his family since that horrible night twenty years ago when Snoke took over Arkanis. According to Rey, Uncle Luke has lived with the guilt of not succeeding in bringing him back for years, especially with what Kylo became under Snoke.

Another thing that Kylo will never be able to make up for.

He has something else to focus on right now. “You’re so strong Armie, you made it so far on your own. If not for the Knights and I, you likely would have made it all the way here. It’s why I know you’ll be alright while I’m gone.” Pulling away he tilts Armitage’s chin up to meet his beautiful emerald eyes. “You’ll be alright, I know it. I’ll miss you terribly and each and ever day we’re apart I’ll count down the days until we’re together again.”  
  
“As will I.” Armitage pushes up the short distance between them for a kiss and Kylo happily obliges him. “Don’t do anything stupid, come back to me as soon as you can.” The words are a command if Kylo has ever heard one, it’s a command he is eager to follow.

He steals another kiss before pressing their foreheads together. “What his majesty wishes will be done. I’ll hurry back as soon as my mission has been accomplished. No dawdling.”

Armitage makes a sound deep in his throat half way between a laugh and a sob. “You had better, or I will never forgive you.”

“I can’t have that at all.” More kisses, Kylo knows that he’s just delaying their separation at this point. “What kind of personal guard, protector, and knight would I be if my liege was always angry at me?”

“A very poor one.”

They would have kept this up forever but Ava comes over, hands on her hips. “You can’t come back if you never leave.” She turns to Armitage, “I promise that we’ll get him back to you in record time and in one piece your highness.”

“Or as close to one piece as we can!” Ase ads from where he’s already mounted his mare. “We’ve managed well enough so far.”  
  
Armitage pulls his bottom lip into his mouth with his top teeth, a nervous gesture. “Thank you, both of you.” When Ava leaves them, he turns back to Kylo for one last kiss. “Go now, before you end up staying. You’re right, we need all the Knights of Ren and I want Phasma at my side, she’s the one who made all of this possible. Bring them all to me.”

Kylo hugs Armitage tightly before pulling away. “I love you. Keep yourself safe and keep all these rebels in line.”

That brings a chuckle out of Armitage. “I will, I promise.” He steps back to stand with Rey and her friends; all of whom are seeing Kylo and the Knights off.

Rey glares at Kylo without any real heat. “If you disappear again, I’ll find you and you’re your butt. I swear it! You’re not abandoning us again Ben.” She hasn’t accepted the use of his chosen name yet, but he doesn’t blame her for that. Kylo suspects one of the reasons that she continues to call him Ben is partly to punish him for all the wrong he’s done and he can’t fault her for that. The other reason. . .it’s possible that she uses it as a way to stay connected to the person she barely got to know as a child before he ran off and abandoned her. Rey hasn’t said what her life was like after Kylo left, but he can guess that it probably came with more restrictions; Uncle Luke and his mother not wanting anything to happen to her like it had with Ben.

He steps forward to clasp hands with her. “I promise no more running. I’ll be back before you know it.” He glances over at Armitage again. “You’ll look after him for me, right? Don’t delay in getting to Alderaan. I’m trusting you with the most of precious of cargos.”  
  
Armitage makes a sound of annoyance and being referred to as cargo but doesn’t interrupt Kylo and Rey’s goodbye.

“Not even a fly will get close enough to annoy him.” Rey promises mouth twitching before she’s reaching out to hug him tightly. “Be careful. Snoke must know that you’ve betrayed him, don’t let your guard down.”  
  
It feels good to hug her, like being welcomed home. “I won’t, I’ve got Ava and Ase to watch my back. There’s no one I could trust more.” He pulls away turning to Armitage once again. They gaze into each other’s eyes, before Armitage embraces him tightly, whispering into his ear. “I love you too Kylo.”

“I love you too Armie.” Kylo gives him a tight squeeze and then steps away when Ava clears her throat impatiently. With great regret Kylo goes over to Silencer and mounts him, facing Armitage. “We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“Safe and speedy journey to you all.” Kylo tells them as takes in his last look of Armitage, drinking in the sight of him, before turning Silencer to head back toward the border and onward to Crait.

Kylo and the twins ride mostly in silence for several minutes before Ave pipes up from Kylo’s left. “If we push ourselves, stay on the main roads and don’t rest more than a few hours a night we can be in Crait in two days time.”

It will not be easy on any of them, but Kylo’s senses are screaming at him not to go, for the first time ever he ignores it. Surely, it’s just because he doesn’t want to be away from Armitage and is trying to make himself turn back. “Let’s do that then.”

Sadly, Kylo won’t know how wrong he is to have shrugged the feeling off until it’s too late.

-

Deep in the basement of Arkanis Palace Snoke sits in his hidden laboratory hunched over a large tome. At this time of night most of the palace is asleep now, only those guards who are on night duty patrol the palace and its grounds. Night is the best time for calling upon the forbidden arts; there are no prying eyes and the darkness of night enhances the spells.

As of late Snoke has found himself distracted, his focus straying from his goals and ruling the empire. The anger he feels is all consuming and needs an outlet; punishing those who have wronged him will be the only way to satisfy it.

Snoke turns each page of the tome with great care and reverence, searching for the perfect spell to enact his revenge. The book had once belonged to his Master, a powerful and ancient being. No longer wishing to be shackled and held back, Snoke had killed him and stolen the book. Each spell had carefully been penned by those who had come before Snoke. Over the last century Snoke has added his own spells, crafting each letter is his own slopping cursive. He has plans still to add more, rumour has it that the Queen o Alderaan keeps Anakin Skywalker’s own spell books.

He has found nothing as of yet that suits his needs. All these spells and nothing stands out to him; he’s a parched man surrounded by salt water. He has what he needs at hand but it’s spoiled or useless.

The problem lays in the delicacy of mater; it would be no good to kill Armitage outright with a weapon, there would be no satisfaction in it and a quick death is too good for him. Armitage’s death has to be as painful as possible and not just physically, he has to suffer in every wat. He is a threat to everything Snoke has worked for and has taken Snoke’s prized Knight; he can’t be allowed to escape with an easy death.

On the mater of Kylo Ren, Snoke has no desire to kill his Knight, not when he’s put so much effort into training him. No, Kylo will suffer from Armitage’s death, which will break him making him easy for Snoke to manipulate him as he had when Benjamin Solo was first brought before him. He will have his hunter under heel again.

The problem of Armitage remains. . . what to do about the princeling.

His hand stops suddenly without conscious thought and he stares down at the spell before him, looking over the required components. Yes, this will do nicely. He can feel laughter bubble in his throat as everything begins to come together.

Yes, this will do very nicely indeed. Snoke begins gathering the spell components he needs, there is much to be done.

He takes a moment to wave his hand over this scrying bowl summoning up an image of Armitage sleeping as peacefully as can be. Snoke grins sinisterly as he caresses the image of Armitage’s face. “Pleasant dreams dear princeling, your nightmare is soon come to pass. We will be seeing each other very soon.”

-

“And that is why I am banned from thirteen different taverns across the continent.” Despite how utterly ridiculous Poe’s story is, he sounds proud of the ban. Armitage isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry at absurdity of it all.

From the other side of Rey, who is riding next to Armitage, Poe’s husband Finn makes an exasperated sound. “Poe you really need to stop telling that story, you know it’s weird right? And nothing to be proud of.”  
  
Poe shrugs, leaning forward so that he can look toward Finn. “I think it paints a picture of a dashing rogue who has incredible adventures.”  
  
Desperate Finn turns to Rey for support, “Rey please tell him he’s wrong.”  
  
“I like that story, it’s entertaining.” Rey’s voice is cheerful but conspiratorially as she glances over at Finn. “Especially your reactions to it.”

Finn makes an exasperated sound and rolls his eyes. “Traitor.”

Armitage can’t help but smile; it’s nice being surrounded by such cheerful people. Rey, Finn and Poe have all been very kind to him and accommodating with his questions of which there are many. It’s just the four of them travelling to Alderaan, a smaller party being harder to spot than a miniature army.

They’re currently two days away from Alderaan, making good time, but soon they’ll have to camp for the night.

The trip has been going well but Armitage knows he’s been distracted; he should be thinking about what he will say to Queen Leia, what he wants to do in order to take back his Kingdom, but all he can think about is Kylo. He misses the knight so much, it’s like a part of him is missing and he hates it. Hates that his love for Kylo makes him feel weak and lost. Even so, he can’t stop and could never feel negatively toward Kylo. Armitage just wishes he could feel less disassociated from everything.

“Look there’s a clearing over there through the trees, I can hear a river too.” Rey leads to the spot, sliding off her horse Falcon. “We’ll have enough room to set up both tents.” While Armitage gets a tent to himself, Rey, Finn and Poe all share a tent. It’s one of the things that has made Armitage wonder if perhaps the three of them are more than just friends even though Poe and Finn are married.

The rest of them dismount too, with Poe and Finn unrolling the tents from their mounts Blackie and Trooper. Poe’s messenger bird Beebee remains on Blackie’s saddle dozing peacefully. Grinning Poe starts setting out the bigger of the two tents. “We’ll set things up if you two want to get started on dinner. Maybe forage and see wants around, or do some hunting, I wouldn’t be opposed to something that isn’t dried rations for dinner.”

Rey turns to Armitage, “Would you like to join me?”It feels like a set-up but Armitage doesn’t mind, he likes Kylo’s cousin and wants to get to know her better. Maybe some day they’ll be family, not that Armitage wants to get a head of himself in regards to his relationship with Kylo. “Yes, but I warn you I won’t be much help in hunting.”

“I’ll teach you, there’s enough light left that we aren’t in a great hurry to get back to the boys.” As they walk Rey notches the trees at random intervals so that she knows where they came from. “We’ll keep on the lookout for edible foods too, like those over there.” She goes over and pulls some plants. “Wild leeks, these will go great in a soup if we can get some meat to go with it. A rabbit or game bird would go pretty far between four of us in a soup.”

Armitage helps her collect the wild vegetables they find, carrying them and only passing them over when Rey insists, he take a shot at a partridge they spot eating not far way. Tragically he misses and the bird flees, luckily a few minutes Rey manages to hit a pair of rabbits so they’re in luck about having fresh food for the rest of the trip.

“Why did you want me to come out with?” He asks on the way back, his eyes glued to the ground. “I’m clearly terrible at this.”

“I guess I wasn’t very subtle huh.” Rey doesn’t seem bothered by his frank question. “I wanted to talk to you a bit because I’ve noticed that you’ve been pretty quiet, troubled even. I thought maybe you’d like someone to talk to about it. Plus, I want to get to know my future cousin-in-law better.”  
  
Armitage can feel his face flush at the comment. “W-what?”

Rey is all easy smiles, this seems to be her default, as she looks over at him. “I may not have seen Ben, forgive me Kylo, for years but I can tell that he’s smitten with you and it’s obvious you feel the same. There’s a connection between you, I’ve seen in before with Finn and Poe.”

“And yourself.” Armitage adds before realizing what he’s said, he feels mortified following the realization.

Instead of being angry Rey blushes and nods. “I didn’t think anyone had noticed. Poe and Finn are married but I love them both, and they love me. But I’m to be queen and there are certain expectations that come with that.”

“I don’t know much about Queen Leia or your father, but from what I’ve heard of them I think they’d be more pleased that you are happy than about appearances. If they aren’t then is there really any hope for Kylo and I to be together after all this?” Admitting that he wants a life with Kylo feels liberating and so right. He wants the fairy tale life with Kylo; a wedding, ruling Arkanis together and the happily ever after. Children aren’t much of a concern for Armitage, he’d just as soon appoint a successor and train them to take over.

Rey stops walking, turning to Armitage. “I do want to be with them, I love them so much.” There’s so much emotion and fierceness in her voice, Armitage understands how she feels. “But. . .”

“Then be with them.” It’s so simple to say but Armitage knows actually pursuing it won’t be. Even for himself and Kylo but he’s going to try, because he loves Kylo so much and he thinks Rey should pursue her love too.

He doesn’t expect Rey to suddenly throw her arm around him in a hug, it feels strange but he finds he likes it. “You’re right and I will. Thank you, Armitage.”

“Y-you’re welcome.” He murmurs as he returns the hug hesitantly.

They head back shortly after and Poe shows Armitage how to cook a meal from what they’ve gathered. All three of them have been kind enough to teach him things without making him feel pitied or stupid about not knowing them.

Much later he curls up on his sleeping roll and listens to the sounds of the night, letting them soothe him to sleep. He can’t help but dream of Kylo; his knight is standing beneath a tree and Armitage can himself being called to Kylo.  
  
“ _Armie_.”  
  
“Armie.”

“ **Armie!”**

Armitage jerks awake, the sound of his name being called feeling impossibly real. It’s like Kylo is sitting right next to him trying to wake him up. He blinks groggily, seeing the first hints of light peaking through the top of the tent and he debates going back to bed. There’s something that stops him; an itch under his skin and he feels like he’s being summoned. He needs to go into the woods, there’s something waiting for him there. It doesn’t occur to him not to follow the pull; it still feels like Kylo calling him.

He stumbles out of the tent and follows the pull, his bare feet aching as they pad across the hard ground but he can’t turn back. There’s no telling how much time he walks before he comes out near the river. He’s shocked and delighted by what he sees waiting for him. “K-Kylo?”

Kylo smiles at the sight of him and opens his arms. “Yes, I’m here Armie. I’m sorry that we were apart to long.”

Something feels off but Armitage stumbles into Kylo’s arms hugging him tightly, burying his face in Kylo’s chest. He’s not even embarrassed about the tears he can feel gathering in his eyes. “I missed you so much. Don’t ever leave me again.”

“I missed you as well my love but I’m here now and I promise that I won’t.” Kylo’s hand comes up to stroke Armitage’s hair tenderly. “No one will ever separate us.”

They stay like that for a few minutes before Kylo pulls away to reach into his bag. “This may sound a little silly, but I brought you something.” Nestled in Kylo’s hand is a large, deep red apple. “I passed an apple tree on the return trip and it reminded me of the tree in the courtyard at Arkanis Palace. Do you remember? The one we always climbed and hid in as children.”  
  
“You mean the one you always hid in when you were sulking.” The memory brings a smile to Armitage’s face, he’s often thought of the happiness the apple tree brought. It was one of the few good things that he could still see from his tower. “Thank you, it looks delicious.”

“Why don’t you take a bite? I pulled you out of bed after all, I bet you’re hungry.” Kylo lifts the apple up, pressing it to Armitage’s lips. “Take a bite. Tell me how it tastes.”

It’s true that he hasn’t eaten since last night and Armitage is hungry and the apple looks and smells delicious. He reaches up to hold the apple steady and doesn’t think anything of it as he takes a big bite, humming happily at the sweet juices as they hit his tongue. It’s not until he swallows that he feels something wrong, it’s becoming difficult to breathe and he can feel his vision blurring.

Chocking he drops the apple and clutches his throat falling to his knees. “W-w-what?” The words are hard to get out. He finds himself shivering and struggling to stay upright. “K-Kylo, w-why?”

“Oh Armie, did you really think I would give up everything that I’ve worked for just for a childhood crush?” Kylo leans down to grab Armitage’s chin in a bruising grip. “I could never love you. Did you forget? I chose to join Snoke as soon you were out of the picture, he was going to make me his successor and Arkanis would be mine one. Once you’re gone, nothing will stand in my way.”  
  
Armitage can’t tell which is more agonizing; his dying body or his breaking heart. His hands slip from where they cling to Kylo and he falls to the ground, his body starting to go numb. Everything is fading but the pain is still sharp.

There’s eerily familiar laughter echoing around him but Armitage is fading too quickly to place it. Distantly he can almost hear a female voice calling his name, perhaps his mother has come to meet him into the afterlife.

His chest burning for air is the last thing he feels as everything goes dark.

-

Rey wakes with the sense that something is terribly wrong. She doesn’t even think twice as she pushes up from between Finn and Poe and out of the tent, ignoring their worried shouts and she begins to run. Her instinct and legs lead her down a softly trodden path following the river. She pushes through some bushes and can’t quite comprehend what she sees as she does.

It looks like Kylo is standing over an unconscious Armitage. Only it’s not Kylo the more she stares at the figure, the more she can see through the glamour. She’s never seen Snoke but has heard enough about him to recognize the bald and grotesque figure before her.  
  
Screaming she rushes forward, drawing the dagger she always keeps on her person. “Get away from Armitage!”

Snoke looks up, an evil grin on his face. “You’re too late princess. I have emerged victorious and everything your kingdom and resistance stand for is for naught.” He cackles and with a gesture and small puff of smoke he is gone.

Rey doesn’t have time to worry after him, not when Armitage is lying so still with his skin looking faintly blue. Rushing over she falls next to him and searches desperately for a pulse; it’s weak and fading fast. She’s not sure what to do, she can’t see any wounds to explain what’s going on. It’s only by chance that she sees the apple and she can feel the dark magics dripping off of it. This is more than just poison.

She knows then that this is a spell and it needs to be broken, only she’s not strong or knowledgeable enough to do it. “No, you can’t think like that. You have to try.” Closing her eyes, she pulls on the magic that runs through the blood of her family and loses herself to it completely.

There are hands on her as she comes to in a warm lap, not realizing she passed out. “Rey. Rey! What happened?” She can feel Finn’s voice rumbling through his chest as he speaks, voice full of worry.

“Snoke was here, he poisoned Armitage. . .I-I tried to save him.” She manages to open her eyes to look around, across from her Armitage lies deathly pale in Poe’s lap. “Is he. . ?” She can already tell from the look in Poe’s eyes that she’s failed, Armitage is gone.

The tears come hot and quick and she buries her face in Finn’s chest sobbing. “I-I failed him; I’ve failed everyone.”

Finn makes a soothing sound as he strokes her hair. “You did your best darling, that’s all anyone can ask from you.” He kisses the top of her head tenderly. “What do we do Poe?”  
  
“We take him to Alderaan, if we push hard, we can make it by the end of the day.” Poe stops talking, taking a deep breath. “Then we try to get a hold of Kylo, he should be allowed to say goodbye before we lay the prince to rest.” 


	6. Toward a Happier Future

Everyday that Kylo is away from Hux is a day too long. While they encounter no real obstacles on the road to Crait, the fear of meeting Snoke’s soldiers is very real. Ava’s prediction of arriving in two days proves correct and they’re soon walking into the Salty Crater where they’re to meet the others.

When he sees Gravis, Lleidr, Brienie, and Moanina all hearty and whole relief floods through him. “Was your journey smooth?” He asks as he clasps hands with each of them. It’s good to have all his knights with him again, almost like a missing piece of him is back where it belongs. “No sign of Snoke or his men?”

“We all weathered the journey well. It does not seem word of our changed allegiance has reached the ears of anyone.” The tall blonde woman next to him scoffs at Kylo’s comment about Snoke; she’s as Gravis himself and taller than Kylo. Gravis turns and introduces her. “This is Phasma, she’s proven herself quite the ally.”

Phasma looks him over, taking in Kylo’s measure. “Charmed. On the matter of Snoke, he’s likely bidding his time. A man like Snoke wishes to get revenge in a more personal way, he won’t send just anyone to do the job.”  
  
Her words send a chill up his back; he knows them to be true and that brings a sense of foreboding with it. “You sound sure of that.” He knows she’s right, Kylo knows Snoke better than any of them and it’s exactly what Snoke will do.

“Yes, and that’s why we have to get back to Armitage as quickly as possible. The longer he’s alone without any of us to guard him the easier it will be for Snoke to strike. If anything were to happen to Armitage, I’ll find a way to make you pay.” The look she gives him could freeze blood; this is not someone to be trifled with. “I don’t fully understand your ties to Armitage, but I know your history with Snoke and I don’t trust you.”

Kylo takes a step back, realizing that he’s intimidated by Phasma; instincts screaming that she is a dangerous threat, making an enemy of her is unwise. “I promise that he’s safe, he’s on his way to Alderaan with members of the Resistance, one of whom is my very own cousin Rey.”

The comment surprises the knights who share a look but none of them comment on it. Each knight knows how Kylo feels in regards to talking about his family. The fact that he’s talking about and praising Rey, it’s an abrupt departure from the usual. It was always a possibility that Kylo would connect with his family again and he’s begun to do that slowly.

Kylo’s comment seems to appease Phasma, who goes back to her dinner without saying anything more.

Brienie gestures to Kylo to take the spot on the bench next to her. “Pull up a seat boss; take a rest and get some food in you. Your horses deserve a rest and it can’t hurt ta a proper meal in you. Nothing is worse than hard tack and gruel, not when you have the option for fresh food.”

He wants to protest but he’s also aware of how exhausted Ava, Ase, and himself are and so he concedes, ordering a bowl of the daily fare and a mug of ale. As soon as the food is put in front of him, Kylo realizes just how hungry he is and starts devouring the food.

Even then as soon as they’re done eating Kylo has them on the road because he can’t delay any longer.

When they stop for the night Kylo has trouble sleeping. In his dreams Armitage is desperately calling for him as a black cloud reaches out to envelope him. Kylo reaches for him but Armitage is always just out of reach. “Armitage!” He screams and screams for him but he can’t save his love. When he wakes, he’s covered in sweat and knows that he can’t delay any longer. If not for the limits of the physical body, for the humans and the horses, he would push until they were ready to collapse.

Even then worry has him pushing them at a gruelling pace; no one complains sensing his mood. They don’t slow until they’re no longer the only ones on the road.

“There’s a rider coming fast toward us boss.” Kylo looks up at where Lleidr is pointing in the direction that they’re heading. “Lone rider by the looks of it, heading this way fast, no weapons drawn.”  
  
Kylo calls a halt, having the knights organize themselves in a fighting formation just to be safe. “If they look like they’re going past, let them, but if any threatening moves are made, I want you to aim to disable.”  
  
As the rider gets closer, Kylo recognizes Poe Dameron and his pulse spikes uncomfortably. Something must be wrong, why else would Poe be here when he’s supposed to be with Armitage? Surely, he’s just overreacting. . .

His fears are confirmed when Poe pulls up to them; both he and his horse are obviously out of breath and Poe is practically swaying in the saddle. BeeBee is perched at the back of the saddle as distressed as his owner. “I-I’m glad I finally met up with you. I was afraid you’d be farther away. We don’t have time to delay, we have to make for Alderaan without delay.”

“What happened?” Poe won’t meet his eyes and Kylo is terrified. “Poe, tell me! Why are you here?! Why do we have to hurry?”  
  
There are tears in Poe’s eyes as he finally looks up. “We were camped a day or so away from Alderaan, everything was fine until Rey woke up terrified. . .Armitage wasn’t in his tent.” Poe’s breath hitches as he speaks, and his hands are bloodless where they are gripping his horses’ reigns too tightly. “Rey tried to do everything she could Kylo, you can’t blame her. . . Snoke disguised himself as you and he somehow got Armitage alone and convinced him to bite into a poisonous apple. He’s. . .he didn’t. . .”

“No. . . that’s can’t be true.” Denial is easy but it doesn’t stop the pain. It can’t be true, it just can’t. Beside him Phasma is cursing, her voice sounding choked and the knights express their own shock and dismay at the news. Kylo doesn’t register any of it, his mind is full of a fog and his heart is breaking. He doesn’t even think as he snaps Silencer’s reigns ignoring the calls of everyone behind him and charges the way that Poe had come, once he’s reunited with Armitage then everything will be fine. This will all prove a horrible nightmare.

He can’t lose Armitage again, he just can’t.

It’s hours later when the others catch up to him, Silencer has refused to move and Kylo can’t find the energy to keep going on foot. The grief has truly taken hold now and Kylo can do nothing to fight the tears which show no signs of slowing. His heart is broken, his love is gone.

-

The ride to Alderaan is somber and taken at a brutal pace; they sleep only when they need to and eat in the saddle. For Kylo they arrive all too quickly before the gates of the royal palace; which open before them to allow them entry into the palace’s grand courtyard.

Poe slides off Blackie and hands her reigns off to a waiting stable hand who will take care of the exhausted horses. Everyone is quick to follow him as leads the way into a side yard and toward the tall spires of the palace’s church.

When he sees just who is standing on the steps of the church waiting for him, Kylo has to choke back a sob. He’s hesitant at first to go to her, but when she opens her arms, he runs into them. “Mother. . .” She still looks larger than life despite the fact that Kylo towers over her.

“My son, my Ben. . . May I still call you Ben?” She asks uncertainly, pulling away to look up at him. At his jerky nod she smiles tearfully and resumes the hug, rubbing his back in little circles like she did when he was small. “Ben, my darling boy. You really did come back to me.”

Despite all the people around them, Kylo doesn’t feel ashamed by the tears. So much had gone wrong, and he’s trying to make up for it but he can’t seem to get anything right. Here though, in his mother’s arms for just one moment he feels like a child who is free of it all with his mother telling him that everything will be alright, even if it won’t. It's nice to pretend for a moment.

Reality doesn’t work that way. It hurts to pull away from that bubble of comfort his mother offers, but he can’t stay there forever. “I need to see him.”

“Are you sure darling?” Leia doesn’t stop him from pulling away, instead she takes his hand and walks with him up the stairs. He appreciates her at his side because each step is harder than the next and he would crumble if not for her. He still can’t believe that Armitage is gone. Kylo promised to keep him safe and he failed, now he truly will never see his love again. All he will have are the memories of their brief time together.

When they enter the church the sight of Armitage laid out on the altar is surreal; looking he’s in a deep sleep and not. . . not dead. The air freezing in Kylo’s lung; Armitage looks so beautiful and peaceful, all the world’s woes no longer an issue for him. His hair fans around him like a red halo and the ceremonial white robe he has been dressed in makes his skin look like porcelain. Armitage looks as beautiful as every.

Kylo can’t speak, or even breath as he stumbles over to the altar and falls to his knees, hands grasping at the edge of it. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Armie. You told me not to go and I did anyway. I failed you when you needed me most just like I did on the day Snoke stole your life. You deserved everything and because of me you got nothing, only death.”

He doesn’t pay attention when Leia comes over and rests a hand on his head. “Ben, darling it’s not your fault.” 

“It is and nothing can change that.” Taking a deep shuddering breath, Kylo pulls away from his mother’s touch but remains on his knees. “I’d like to be alone to say my goodbyes.”

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for you outside.” She leans up and kisses his cheek, gesturing for the priests and the others to follow her out.

Kylo remains on the floor for the longest time, he can’t make himself look up at Armitage because that would make all of this real. If he stays like this, he can pretend for just a little longer that everything is alright.

The denial doesn’t stop the tears.

Taking a shaky breath Kylo pushes himself to his feet and looks down at Armitage once again, he still looks to be in deep sleep. If this were a fairy tale one kiss would be enough to wake him up but when Kylo leans over and presses his lips to Hux’s cool ones nothing happens. Kylo feels foolish at having believed that may work.

“My love,” stroking Armitage’s hair gently Kylo presses their foreheads together. “I can spend my life apologizing and it will never make up for how I have failed you. . . I should have been there to keep you safe from Snoke but I wasn’t. Now I give you my promise that I’ll get revenge for you. I’ll save your kingdom and ensure that it prospers. When I free Arkanis I’ll ensure you’re returned to your home to be buried with your family. That is the least that I can do for you.”

This will be the last time Kylo will ever see Armitage other than the burial, he can’t be blamed for lingering and looking at him for as long as possible. As much as he wants to keep apologizing it won’t bring Armitage back.

“I hope that the afterlife will have our tree and that you’ll be waiting there for me. I’ll do everything I can to ensure that I will be worthy to meet you there when my job down here is done.” One last kiss, this one to each of Armitage’s cheeks, his forehead and then once again his soft lips. “I’ll never forget you and will always love you my Armie.”

One last look and then Kylo has to leave, he can’t keep torturing himself staring at Armitage’s corpse.

When he comes out of the church everyone is there waiting; his knights, Phasma, Poe and Finn. In one corner, huddled together Uncle Luke, Rey and his mother who has her arms around her sobbing niece. He’s heard the story of what happened from Poe and he doesn’t blame Rey in any way, she did her best to save Armitage.  
  
It’s Kylo’s fault this happened; no one else is to blame.  
  
She looks up at him when he steps toward her, the guilt she feels plain on her face. “B-Ben.”

“Rey,” he pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly. “It’s not your fault, I know you did everything you could. Thank you for that.”

He can feel her body quaking with sobs and holds her as she cries, his own tears silent as he grieves his Armitage. There’s not a dry eye amongst those gathered as they mourn Arkanis’ lost prince.

Eventually they’ll have to set aside their grief and move forward with taking Snoke down, Kylo won’t allow that monster to go unpunished for everything he’s done and he still has a promise to keep.

-

Armitage awakens with a painful jolt; there’s an ache permeating through his body at the same time everything feels distant. He panics when he finds he can’t move, none of his limbs reacting when he goes to use them. He takes several deep steadying breaths to try and calm himself and finds that after he does, he can get his arms to move enough to push himself up on shaky limbs.

Looking around himself he recognizes nothing; it appears that he’s in a large church with beautifully detailed stain glass windows depicting nature scenes. This can’t be right. . . the last thing he remembers is. . . It was . . .he can’t remember much; the morning sun and an apple? Has he been asleep so long and deeply that he wasn’t aware of being moved?

With great effort he manages to stand but his legs can’t seem to hold his weight and he sinks down onto the marble floor beside the altar he was laying on. When the cold bites into his legs, Armitage realizes that he’s not in the same clothing as he was before either, what he’s wearing appears to be a white burial gown.

Alarm has him forcing himself to his feet again, what has happened since he fell asleep?

There’s no one around to ask in the church, so he has no choice but to leave and to find someone who can answer his questions. Despite his legs still not being able to fully support his weight, Armitage makes his way slowly toward the large double doors at the front of the church. It takes a long time to reach them and costs him too much energy; he has to use anything within reach to help keep himself up.

When he does reach the doors, Armitage is exhausted and he can’t find the energy to push the doors open. He winds himself pushing against them uselessly as he catches his breath, his head is spinning and focusing is taking great effort. Sound on the other side of the door catches his attention.

“I still can’t believe he’s gone. . .” The familiar voice has him pressing his ear against the heavy doors, listening more intently. It sounds like Phasma.

There’s a mumbled reply that he can’t quite hear and then the voice which he has longed to hear since they were separated. “I don’t know how I’m going to go on without him.”  
  
Without who Armitage wants to ask, what has been happening. . .w-was there someone else Kylo claimed to love?

Fear, worry, anger even these emotions help Armitage to find the strength to push one of the church doors open enough to stumble outside. While the skies overhead are covered in clouds, the light is still too bright for Armitage’s sensitive eyes.

People start to shout loudly, pointing at him as Armitage falls once again to his knees having spent all the energy he has. Everything is spinning around him.

“Armitage?!” He’s suddenly enveloped by a pair of warm arms and it’s so easy to accept them, nuzzling against a strong shoulder and breathing in Kylo’s familiar scent. “I don’t understand. . .you were dead.”

That explains the burial robes, if not for the fact that his consciousness is fading Armitage would be distressed by Kylo’s words.

“Perhaps Rey’s spell worked after all and Prince Armitage needed time or something else to break free of Snoke’s spell.” Armitage doesn’t recognize the soft female voice but it brings him a sense of comfort and warm familiarity. “This is truly a miracle but we can’t stay here and I think that we’ll need to call the royal physician to look him over.”

He feels more than hears Kylo’s reply but can’t manage to find any words of his own as everything around him goes black.

When he wakes, he feels better, still tired and achy but not like he was when he first woke. He finds he can move more easily this time although one of his hands doesn’t budge when he tries to move it, he can feel it clasped between two large, warm hands. Without needing to look, he knows whose hands they are. Turning his head he smiles at the sight of the bowed dark head. “Kylo. . .”

Kylo looks up from where he has his face presses against his hands in prayer. “Armitage, you’re awake.” He sounds hoarse as he speaks and his eyes are red and bloodshot, he’s obviously been crying.

“W-what happened?” Armitage remembers some of what happened after he first woke up, he remembers hearing Kylo say that he was dead. He doesn’t understand at all and needs an explanation. “You said I was dead?”

“It’s a long story, are you sure you want to hear it now?” At Armitage’s nod, Kylo takes a steadying breath. “I wasn’t there for the actual events, but Rey told me everything in detail. Some time in the morning several days ago you were lured out of your tent and into the woods, waiting there was Snoke but he was disguised as me. We don’t know what he said to you but when Rey found you, he was standing over your fallen body, there was a bitten into apple beside you. Snoke disappeared soon after and Rey tried to save you using magic, she’s been trained from a young age unlike myself.”

There are tears in Kylo’s eyes as he speaks and he pauses to press a kiss to the hand that he is holding. “When you didn’t wake Rey thought she had failed and they hurried you here to Alderaan. Poe was sent to fetch me and told me what happened. I came as fast as I could and you were there, lying on the altar still as death. I don’t know how but after I left you, you somehow woke up.”

Armitage thinks that he remembers the sensation of lips against his, it was the first thing he became aware of before waking. “It was you, you brought me back.”

Kylo sniffles and pushes up to bestow a light kiss to Armitage’s brow. “If that is the truth, then I am glad for it, despite having failed to keep you safe.”  
  
“No! You were right when you said we needed Phasma and your knights. I’m only sorry that I caused you so much grief and pain.” Guilt gnaws at him as he bows his head in shame.

“Erase those thoughts from your mind. Armitage my love, none of what has happened was your fault.” Kylo moves to cup Armitage’s face with one hand. “Snoke has dark powers and he’s always has ways of getting what he wants. He was trying to punish both of us in the worst way but we’ve pulled through it. I. . .”

Kylo doesn’t start speaking again after trailing off. Armitage can’t help but touch Kylo’s hand gently, softly prompting him to continue speaking. “Yes? What is it Kylo?”

“I don’t know if you know this, but I have loved you since we were children and almost losing you again has made me realize that what time we have together is precious.” Armitage doesn’t quite understand where Kylo is going with this but he does agree with the words, so much has happened in the short time that they’ve been reunited.

Pulling away, Kylo reaches for something in his pocket and holds out a small box to Armitage. “I want us to be tied in every way possible.” He opens the small box to reveal an intricate gold and silver ring nestled within. “I’m sorry I can’t give you a second kingdom or a wealth of treasure, all I have is this ring which belonged to my grandmother. It comes with my promise to always love, cherish, and to always be by your side as your husband. . . that is if you will have me. Will you marry me Armie?”

For a moment Armitage can’t speak staring at the ring in shock an awe. It’s when he notices the box begin to shake because of Kylo’s trembling hands that he nods slowly at first and then with more vigour. “Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you Kylo!” He throws himself out of the bed into Kylo’s arms laughing and crying. “I love you so much!”  
  
The ring is a near perfect fit as Kylo slides it on. “I love you too Armie, now and forever.”

“Now and forever.” Armitage agrees leaning forward to kiss Kylo, giggling as Kylo stands and they fall back into bed together.

It’s not a happy ending yet, there’s still so much to do; defeat Snoke, take back Arkanis, marry, but for now it’s enough. They’re happy and together, and that’s what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and thank you again to firstorderdaddies for both the prompt and the art. You were a great partner to work with and I had so much fun writing this <3


End file.
